


Dark Harbor

by orphan_account



Category: Dark Harbor (1998)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Murder, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon-Typical Violence, Car Sex, Character Death, Cheating, Couch Sex, Doggy Style, Explicit Language, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Minor Violence, Missionary Position, Moving In Together, Murder, Non-Graphic Violence, Outdoor Sex, POV Male Character, Passion, Reunions, Riding, Scheming, Table Sex, Wake-Up Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark Harbor from David's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Harbor

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote out the entire movie and added in all the deliciousness between David and the Young Man - who I decided to name Jack.  
> Enjoy all the angst and lovely sex scenes.  
> Betas welcomed! As this is currently unbeta'd. :3
> 
> Please, please, please! Leave comments! I would love to hear your thoughts on this and ideas for a sequel if you want one. Feedback is everything to me. Show some love!

David had never been so dedicated to a job in his life, tossing away years of his life to carry out this latest scheme. He’d married Alexis, given her his last name and started a life with her that was all an every day act. Every word a lie, every touch a lie, every kiss a lie, every promise a lie. She had married a man that she knew nothing about and was completely clueless about it all. It was all very amusing. He was relieved, though, because the time had finally come to get rid of her and finally have her out of his life. David had been going mad lately trying to put up with her, the itch under his skin caused by the days that drew him nearer and nearer to being set free and back into the life where he belonged. It was very exciting, and he found himself, after all these years, impatient for it to be done and over with.  
It was raining, the roads slick and the sun not showing itself as he drove the car, taking them to the dock where they would board a ferry boat to bring them to the island where they would stay for however long they saw fit. It was the perfect weather, the perfect excuse for him to tell his wife to keep a close eye on the road to help him see through the blanket of water that was constantly blurring his view despite that back and forth motions of the windshield wipers.  
Alexis was casually reading her magazine, smoking her cigarette and barely paying anything any mind. The smell of the smoke was just a reminder, something that only made him more eager for this all to play out.  
“You think we’re going to make it?” She asked, looking over toward him for the first time in probably a good hour or so.  
“I certainly hope so…” But David didn’t hope so. He was planning the exact opposite, in fact, and pressed his foot much more firmly down in the accelerator, bringing their speed up from just under 40 to over 60.  
“Well, don’t get carried away,” Alexis said nonchalantly, going back to her magazine much to his frustration.  
“I’m not getting carried away, I’m just trying to make sure that we don’t-“ And God help him if she didn’t cut him off.  
“Make sure that we live,” She took another long drag off her cigarette, the snip in her tone making him want to reach across and smack her. He had never laid a hand on her, no. He had done well and played his part as best as he could. It was no wonder her mother hated him, though, because he really wasn’t all that kind and gentle and charming – not since they had really started their relationship. Once he had drawn Alexis in enough and gotten her to fall in love with him, there was really no need, and Christ if it didn’t make him sick to have to romanticize with her and be all lovey.  
“I don’t think doing 65 on Route 1 makes us Bonnie and Clyde..”  
“Darling, we could hold up in Fort Knox, and we wouldn’t be Bonnie and Clyde.” There was definitely truth behind that statement, so he didn’t argue.  
“Just watch the road…” Adding fuel to his already really raging fire, Alexis just kept turning the pages of that damned magazine that he had seen her reading at least a few dozen times if not more. He sneered and reached over to snatch it from her, “Darling, I mean it! I need your help, here. This is like hydroplaning through the goddamn bayou.” His hands gripped and wrung out against the steering wheel as she snapped back at him, though it was what he should have expected now that he had taken her precious reading material away from her. God forbid she make herself useful.  
“Don’t blame me because you were two hours late, David! It doesn’t become you…” And then with the drama – the hand to the forehead, the looking out her window.  
David shifted his eyes to look into the rearview mirror and eased his foot off the gas, slowing down as they were approaching the place he needed Alexis to pay the most attention. He pressed down on the horn then, holding it in for a good three full Mississippi seconds before releasing it.  
“What is wrong with you?!” He didn’t bother looking over at her, he was afraid he might really have lashed out if he did.  
“Nothing. Just. Watch. The Road.” He heard her huff and tried not to roll his eyes, keeping his vision trained forward as not to drag his gaze over to the side of the road where he knew he would be stumbling out of the woods and falling into grass and mud. Jack. His partner in all of this.  
Alexis, thankfully, didn’t fail to miss him.  
“Slow down…”  
“What is it?” He drove on past like he had seen nothing, watching out of the corner of his eye as she turned around in her seat to look back toward where Jack was laying, waiting for them to come to his aid.  
“Stop!”  
“What do you mean, stop? We’re going to miss the boat!”  
“No, really, I think I saw something..”  
“Saw something? What do you—“  
“David! Stop!” The tones she took with him were really wearing on his nerves, the grinding of his gears like nails scraping down a chalkboard. He gave a dramatic sigh and gave her a pointed look before he ran a hand roughly through his hair and slowed down some more to whip the car around and drive back in the other direction. He pulled over to the side of the road across from where Jack was still laying, both of them climbing out of the car and rushing over to him.  
His face was all bruised and battered – Dave didn’t want to know how he’d managed to get those, probably picked a fight with someone in a bar or something of the sort. Either way, he didn’t like seeing Jack in such a condition – but he knew it was necessary.  
“Jesus…is he alive?” He bent over to get a better look while his wife crouched down and reached out to touch him, jumping when he spoke up harshly.  
“No!”  
“What?”  
“Don’t touch him… I think we should just call the police and not get ourselves involved.” Like he knew he would be able to do, David had been able to predict that Alexis would not be able to just call the police and let it go and let the authorities handle it.  
“Involved? He needs help!”  
“I know that’s why we’re calling the police.”  
“But shouldn’t we just-“  
“No!” He held a hand up to her to stop her from speaking any further, “Trust me…” And he turned to head to the car, but Jack finally spoke up, opening his blue eyes and looking up at them.  
“No…No cops.” David turned back fully toward them and looked down at Jacks, meeting his eyes as the younger man blinked up at him through the rain, having missed seeing him after all the years that had passed. It had been such a long time since they had been able to see one another.  
“Do you know where you are?”  
Jack fidgeted and looked around like he was trying to remember, “Sort of.”  
David cut in, “What happened to you?” And Alexis followed up by asking him if he could move. He needed to press on in the normal way that he would have, sighing and turning some with obvious intention, “I’m calling the police.”  
“I said no cops!” He stopped again and turned back to walk back over the few steps he had managed to take before Jack yelled, his arms holding his jacket tightly around him as they all became more and more soaked by the rain.  
“Listen, we have a boat to catch—“  
“David—“  
“Alexis, will you let me handle this?” He looked over toward Jack and met his eyes, “We can’t help you if you don’t let me call the police…” There was a long pause between them, just he and Jack looking at one another before the younger man spoke up.  
“Then don’t help me.”  
Alexis did always get what she wanted though. He had always let it happen that way, to ensure that she was happy as he could have possibly made her, to guarantee that she was satisfied and comfortable enough in their relationship to trust him completely and not have any intention of leaving him. Not that Jack in the backseat of their car was something that he hadn’t wanted, but he had had to make it seem so. Now they were all riding together, back on the road to get to the ferry that they would surely miss.  
David’s eyes lingering in the rearview mirror, watching Jack for a long moment before he glanced at his wife and focused back on the road as she lit a cigarette, offering Jack one not but a few moments after.  
“Please,” Was his quiet, short response.  
Dave waited until he had his cigarette lit before he spoke, “Listen, there’s nothing in Lincolnville but a couple of payphones and the ferry. Pen Bay hospital is only a few miles from here so why don’t I just swing by there. I don’t really recommend you getting left here…” He looked into the rearview again, watching Jack smoke leisurely, hating that he looked such a mess, all bruised and soaking. Not that there was anything he could do about it. Not yet anyway.  
“Nah, that’s alright…”  
“No doctors either? Next thing you know there’ll be no lawyers, and we’ll all be out of business…”  
“What time does your boat leave?” It was an unexpected and off subject question – not that they had really been on any subject in the first place.  
“Twenty eight minutes.”  
“How far is it?”  
“About thirty miles.”  
“Cuttin’ it kinda close, huh?” There was just the slightest bit of knowing in Jack’s voice, the faintest hint of sarcasm and amusement.  
David had to bite back a smirk, “Well, we wouldn’t want to set off any radar guns now, would we?” And he didn’t miss the look Alexis gave him, though he shrugged it off and decided that the two of them had better just watch themselves and what they said from then on, not so sure that it would be safe to drop any more hints.  
“Maybe you should pick it up a bit, dear…” He turned to look over at her when she spoke, not saying anything as he looked back at the road and pressed down on the gas once more, traveling as fast as he could while still being safe because they were already guaranteed to miss the ferry.  
They reached the dock as the ferry was sailing away, getting out of the car and looking toward the boat with feigned disappointment, at least on David and Jack’s parts.  
“Sorry..” He heard Jacks speak from where he was leaning back against the car, hearing his wife reassure him that it wasn’t his fault before he turned his head to look over at him.  
“So long then…” Dave didn’t like the way the younger man looked down and lifted his bag onto his shoulder and the sadness in his voice.  
“Thanks for the lift…”  
“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Innocent little Alexis, always one for concern.  
“Yeah. I’ll survive.”  
“Okay then. Bye now.” He was short and rude and uncaring, just like he needed to be, raising an eyebrow when his wife told Jack to wait and began sifting around in her purse, drawing out her wallet – which he was silently grateful for but spoke through gritted teeth in an annoyed sort of tone, “He said he’ll survive…”  
She just shook her head at him, like he knew she would, rolling his eyes as she walked over to him with a bill offered out to him between two fingers, surprised by the largeness of the bill.  
“No, really—“ Jack tried to refuse.  
“Please, take it.. “ And he does, taking the money and shoving it into his front pocket, “Be careful..” He thanks her, and they shake hands – David has to stop himself from yelling at her not to touch him again. Why did she have to touch him? It was almost painful to watch. He found himself sneering before he could hold it back.  
“See you around…” And he was watching Jack leave, walking away and looking back at them only once as he headed down the road, probably to find a room to stay in for the night or something of the sort. He just hoped he got wherever he was going alright. He had obvious made it through the years alright, and David didn’t know what he would do if something would have happened to him now.  
Once Jack was a good distance away, he spoke up, “You’ll want to scrub that hand with ammonia as soon as possible…” And Alexis asked him why and if he wanted to hold it - which he most certainly did not. The question almost made him laugh.  
After Jack’s was gone, there wasn’t anything left to do but find themselves a room with the ferry gone and not scheduled to return until the next day. They got themselves back in the car and drove until they were able to pull into the parking lot of the Dockside Inn, which obviously wasn’t too far from the dock. He made his way to the front desk with his wife in tow, ringing the bell and waiting for service before they were paying and provided with a key to one of the rooms. They got themselves inside with their things necessary for the night, both relieved to get inside and be able to get out of their wet clothes and into something warm.  
“Jesus…” David said as he looked around the room – it was absolutely awful, ugly and tacky – but it was just a room for the night. So he guessed that it would do.  
“Oh, don’t be such a snob. I think it’s sweet..” Alexis sat herself on the bed and looked around the room for herself, missing the way he rolled his eyes at her.  
“Yeah, so are circus dwarves,” He mumbled sarcastically as he set down the bag, heaving a sigh, “Listen, I’m going to try and rustle up something edible – any requests?” He looked toward his wife and bit his tongue to keep from commenting on the fact that she was laying back on the bed with his shoes all over it – how had he managed to end up with someone with absolutely no class whatsoever?  
“I think I saw some champagne and caviar back in the Coke machine…”  
He laughed without any humor at Alexis attempting to be funny, “What do you want?” He got a ‘surprise me’ as a response, which irked the hell out of his nerves. He turned and left without a word, quickly making his way out of the room and starting to walk his way toward the car. He didn’t know what he was in the mood to eat – or if he was even in the mood to eat at all. He had other things in mind. Other things – Jack, who was shoving him up against the car as soon as his name crossed his mind.  
David quickly opened the door and shoved Jack inside, cursing quietly as he rounded the car and got himself inside. “Are you mad? Do you want to this all to go to waste?” He could hardly be angry though, as Jack’s hands found the side of his face and tugged him in, crushing their lips together. He groaned and threaded his fingers through the younger man’s hair, kissing him for all he was worth and parting his lips when a sweet, insistent tongue prodded at them in such a pleading fashion. The suction between their mouths was delicious and had shivers shooting down their spines, his heart pounding as he pinching his brow and groaned, feeling so desperate after having gone years without tasting or feeling Jack’s lips against his own.  
David gasped as Jack bit down on his lip, tugging back on the succulent flesh before the smaller man was clambering himself over the center console and arranging himself in his lap, squeezing himself between David and the steering wheel. “Jack…” He was cut off and silence when his lover smashed their mouths back together, deep and sloppy and so good. He knew that Jack was making it clear that this was going his way, and he really had no complaints. His dick was already hard and straining against his zipper as he felt Jack’s hands sliding down the front of him and working open his belt and pants, shoving them down roughly, just enough to free his length.  
Jack had been waiting for this, waiting for him to leave that damned room so he could jump his bones like he was doing right then. A slick hand grasped his length and made him moan into the younger’s mouth, rocking his hips up as best he could with his lap weighted down under Jack as his love stroked him in quick, desperate pumps. Too long. It had been too long. Jack sucked on his tongue and tore another groan from him followed by a whimper of protest when he took his hand away.  
“I love you…” David breathed out as he watched with lust-blown eyes as Jack knelt up to undo his own belt and jeans, shoving the material down in the same way he had done with his own clothing, getting the articles down past he gorgeous ass before he shuffled his knees forward as far as he could manage. He slowed down a bit then, looking into David’s eyes and bringing one hand up to catch his cheek while the other reached behind him to take hold of his cock.  
“I love you, too…” Jack whispered and kissed him softly, letting their lips linger for a long moment before he sped up again, knowing they didn’t have much time before David needed to be back, and he still needed to go and get something to come back with. Dave’s hands found his lover’s hips and gripped them in a vice as his jaw went slack as Jack dropped himself down onto his length, taking him all in at once.  
So tight. So so tight. Just like he expected – Jack had been with no one else since they had last seen each other years ago, and he knew right then that this wouldn’t have lasted long even if they wanted it to. He moaned and lulled his head off to the side as Jack gripped onto the back of the seat and buried his face in his neck, kissing and sucking and abusing the flesh just enough so that it had his eyes rolling back but didn’t leave marks as he began bouncing himself up and down quick on his dick. David pushed his hips up as well as he could, and, god how he had missed those little groans and whimpers Jack made when they made love, his cock throbbing and twitching as he slid in and out of the younger man’s tight hole, the other obviously having stretched and lubed himself for David before this, and that thought made him damn near cum on the spot. He panted against Jack’s neck, sliding a hand up the smaller man’s back and gripping his hair roughly as he tugged his head to the side, making his love cry out as he attacked his throat with the same affections he was receiving.  
“C-Close.. So close.. David..” Jack bowed his back sexily and pressed their chests together, snapping his hips down hard and fast, their skin smacking together beautifully as the car rocked and the windows fogged. David was right there with him, not bothering to respond and not even sure he would have been able to if he tried as his lips found Jack’s again. He devoured his mouth, their tongues battling as David groaned and shoved his hips up faster and harder, straining himself as he felt his love trembling against him. Reaching between them, Dave wrapped his fist tight around Jack’s weeping and neglected cock and began to stroke him, hard and fast, twisting his wrist and playing with his slit as he broke the kiss and cried out his love’s name as he came and filled him up, filled him and filled him until his cum spilled over onto his thighs. He felt Jack erupt between them then, whimpers tumbling past his lips as he rode him through their orgasms before slowing his movements and eventually stopping, taking David’s face between his hands again and kissing him slowly.  
“So good… Missed you so damn much…” Jack breathed out the words against Dave’s lips, brushing their noses together as the older man nodded and clung onto him, holding him close and trying to regain the ability to think as he stroked his hands up and down the other’s back.  
“I missed you, too. More than you could possibly imagine…” David pushed back Jack’s hair and kissed his forehead, letting the smaller man lift himself off his dick then, moaning lowly as he slipped out and the head of his length caught on the rim of the other’s hole, hearing Jack hiss before he was pulling their pants back up and getting them done up and their belts clasped back into place after wiping them clean with a bandanna from his back pocket. Climbing back over the center, Jack sat down in the seat and lit a cigarette, taking a long pull and letting the smoke filter through his nose before he looked over at David and smiled with a sated look about him that mirrored David’s.  
“I love you – I’ll see you soon..” He leaned over and stole another kiss from his love before he got out of the car before David could say anything and disappeared, returning to wherever he had come from. David sat back in his seat and ran his hands over his face.  
“Holy Christ…” He breathed and shook his head, not believing that that had just happened. A huge smile broke out of his face, his heart soaring as he felt better than he had in ages, feeling like he was reborn and fresh and new. He gave himself a minute longer before he finally got the car going and drove off.  
When he got back to the Inn, all he had with him was four airplane shooters – though he had stopped and gotten himself a burger, Jack having worked him up an appetite but not caring enough to bring his wife back anything. It was payback for his amazing mood he knew she was going to deplete the moment he saw her.  
Getting back into the room, David heard the hairdryer going from in the bathroom, rolling his eyes and feeling glad that she had at least chosen to bath herself and also that she wouldn’t be planning on trying to get into the shower with him when he had the chance to get washed up.  
Making his way to the bathroom, he reached out and touched her shoulder, taking his hand back when she jumped in surprise.  
“Oh my god! You scared me.. Any luck?”  
David held up the shooters, getting an unimpressed ‘wow’ from Alexis despite her smile. He shrugged and sighed, “Was all I could come across. It’s funny, I got to driving and suddenly I failed to have an appetite.” He tilted his head and handed the shots over to his wife, letting her move past him into the bedroom. “I’m just going to have a shower,” He spoke after her, closing the door before he could hear anything she had to say and locking the door for good measure. It was then that he was free to smile again, sighing and remembering what it felt like to have Jack all over him again, to kiss him again and be inside him again.  
He turned on the shower and stripped his clothing, glad to be out of his suit as he stuck his hand under the water and slid inside when he found himself satisfied with the temperature. He groaned under the heat and ran his fingers through his hair as the showerhead rained down on him and relaxed him farther. His shower turned out to be nearly a half hour long, much longer than usual, feeling like a new man as he got himself out and dried off with a towel around his waist.  
David found that Alexis was already on the last of the shooters when he walked out into the bedroom, going to his bag and pulling out a plain white shirt and some boxers, returning to the bathroom to dress himself and dry his hair. The two of them settled onto the bed after he was finished, Dave finding something decent to watch on the television while Alexis looked through a magazine while nursing the tiny bottle in her hand. Figures she would feel the need to speak to him inside of just burying herself in whatever article she was reading.  
“Remember when the ceiling collapsed on the Moustique?”  
He breathed out through his nose and remained expressionless and failing to even look at his wife, “How could I forget?”  
“And we had to sleep out in the gazebo?” He didn’t have a clue where she was going with this conversation, he just wished she would shut the hell up and leave him be so he could pretend to watch the tele while remembering what had happened in the car just an hour or so ago.  
“All I remember is that goddamn scorpion going for my jugular.”  
“Aw, it was a grasshopper, and it grazed your foot.”  
He said nothing else, thinking that if he didn’t answer that she would get the hint. She didn’t. Fuck if she didn’t suck down the rest of her shot, set the bottle aside and then do the same with her stupid magazine once she closed it. And then, god this woman, she turns on the radio. Really? He turned up the volume on the television and didn’t even look over at her. He was going to hit her. He really was getting close to it, damn near going through with it when she turned up the volume on the radio. He just countered by turning up the volume again. Alexis then snatched the remote from him and turned the TV off altogether, rolling herself off to the side and standing up from the bed. Now he was really getting pissed off.  
“What the hell are you doing? I was watching that.” He watched her walked over and begin twisting closed the shades, managing a little half-smile that disappeared almost immediately. She came back over and crawled onto the bed, trying to ignore that nasty feeling churning up his stomach as he lifted a hand and just kind of, twisted her hair in his hand, all split ends and grainy texture.  
“Two shots…and you turn into Mae West…” He tried not to curl his upper lip back when she began kissing up his stomach and chest and then his neck and jaw and god. Her lips were not what he wanted – Christ he just wanted her to fuck off. Three disgusting, shot-flavored, sloppy kisses and he pushed her away.  
“What’s wrong?” She asked, obviously tipsy and touching her lip. He pressed a hand dramatically to his forehead like she liked to do so much.  
“I just - Oh Christ.. We forgot about the food.”  
“What food?”  
“On the dock.” He reached and picked up the phone, bringing it to his ear as Alexis told him he couldn’t ring Mike and Mary so late. The hell he couldn’t. “I’m not going to let two hundred dollars worth of scotch salmon sit out all night..” He breathed out silently in relief when he felt her leave the bed, knowing he had ticked her off. “Uh, Mike? We missed the last boat, so if it’s not too much trouble, could you buzz over and grab the groceries?...Oh? Great, so it works out either way. Thanks. Go back to sleep…Night.” He hung up the phone as his wife got back into bed, turning over as he spoke. “What do you know, they never made the drop—What are you doing?” He tried to act surprised, looking her over and finding it ridiculous she went so far as to put her coat on, like he was going to try and touch her or something.  
“Going to sleep.”  
“With your coat on?”  
“Yup.” And she rolled over, thank god. “Goodnight.”  
“Okay..” He hoped he sounded disappointed enough, turning over and pulling up the covers before reaching to turn out the light. “Good night.” He settled down into bed and smiled to himself, curling down into bed and pulling a pillow down to hold it to his chest, still feeling Jack all around him and pretending it were him he were holding instead of the lifeless pillow. He fell asleep more than happy, having dreams of his love unsurprisingly.  
The next morning, they both got their things together and got dressed, bringing everything to the car and checking out of the Inn before going back to the dock to catch the first ferry boat. They sat in the car on the boat, glad he had managed as much as getting his hands on the paper to keep himself from taking his own life and reading through what he found interesting.  
“I wonder what happened to that guy…”  
David stiffened and tried not to glare dagger at Alexis, speaking in a calm tone that he hadn’t thought he would be able to manage, “What guy?”  
“From last night on Route 1.”  
“Oh, right, Mister No Cops. What about him?”  
“Nothing, I was just wondering.”  
“Wondering what?”  
“If he’s alright, that’s all…”  
And damn if she didn’t stop running that damn hairbrush through her nasty hair, it wasn’t going to make it feel or look any better so what was she doing it for? He didn’t pay her any more mind as she gathered her hair up to tie it in a ponytail, gasping and pressing a hand to his eye when her damn hair tie broke and shot him in the eye. And the bitch laughs? He could have punched her.  
“Hey! That’s not funny.”  
Fucking shoot him. Her damn giggling. “I know, I’m sorry but—“  
“But nothing! That hurt. Hahaha, I have retinal damage. Isn’t that hilarious?” And her laughter just carried on, gritting his teeth some, “God.. I’m going to get myself a cup of coffee before you have an aneurysm.”  
“Boat coffee, living on the edge.”  
He pushed the door open and looked back at her with sarcasm practically dripping off him, “Yeah, that’s me, Wild Dave.” He got out of the car finally and headed up the stairs to get himself some coffee, pouring himself a cup and adding cream and sugar before pouring another and leaving it black. He smiled when Jack rounded the corner. He pressed the black coffee into his hand and kissed him softly, pulling back and pressing kisses down the side of the younger man’s face before he turned and left, heading back out and down the stairs. He was besides himself with the warmth that soaked into him to his very core, getting the feeling and taste of those lip and that skin again. He felt at peace and comfortable the rest of the boat ride.  
Once they were on the pier, Alexis sifted through their things, “Did you remember the camera?”  
“I don’t know if I did.”  
“I think so.”  
“You’re right. I did.”  
Grabbing all their bags out of the car, they loaded them onto their boat rental and got on board, David taking his place behind the wheel and getting them well and on their way to the island. They lugged their things down the dock, surprisingly not feeling irritated as they made their way down the uneven forest path, much too wrapped up in his thoughts of Jack and their brief encounter on the ferry boat. He could still taste him. He became impatient and miffed, however, when Little Miss Mushroom Princess crouched down to one of her beloved plants and began to fondle it with a level of tenderness that was creepy.  
David sneered and watched her for a moment, “Is this going to be a whole thing?” And when she ignored him he rolled his eyes and started walking again, “I’ll see you at the house.” And then adding in a bitter tone, “It’s just a mushroom.” Getting everything put away, Dave changed into something more comfortable and got their food together, his stomach rumbling, eager for sustenance as the Mushroom Princess managed to drag herself away from her children and join him down by the water at the little wooden table under the red umbrella where they sat and ate and made conversation.  
“Guess who I saw on the ferry deck?”  
“Who?”  
“Jack Hoffman. Fizzling with lust for some teenage bimbo in board daylight. Not a surprise.” Not his Jack, that wasn’t the one he was talking about.  
“Poor Margo.”  
“Poor bimbo.”  
“Would you be that open?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Want to have supper at the Blue Heron tonight?”  
“Tonight?”  
“Yeah. Thought it may be fun to maybe…dance a bit.”  
“Nah, let’s just have a quiet night.” He really didn’t want to go anywhere or be seen with this woman. Christ, it was bad enough he had to be around her for this long and have her having his last name and hanging all over him.  
“You sure?” No, he was going to change his mind. He bounced his knee with annoyance.  
“Yeah, I don’t know. I’m just not..”  
“You’re just not what?”  
“In the mood.”  
“Okay.. “ She was finishing her glass of wine and pouring herself another. Figures. “Another quiet one..”  
And that was the end of it. Or so he thought.  
“Well, what do you want then?”  
God this woman was really getting irritating, “For dinner?”  
“For dinner.”  
“How about lobster?”  
“Lobster’s fine.”  
“Lobster it is. I’ll have Mike swing over.”  
“No, I’ll go.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah, I could use a ride…” And she walked off. Good riddance. It was about time. It almost made him laugh the way she stomped off like he gave a good goddamn that she was angry with him for not wanting to go out. They had spent all of the day before driving and today they were traveling by boat for hours. He just wanted to relax and enjoy the island – was that so hard to believe. She was insatiable and increasingly annoying. Everything negative just seemed so much more amplified now that he had Jack back in his life.  
With Alexis gone, David stood and began to clear off the table, whistling to himself as he stacked everything so he could make one trip, gasping and jumping in surprise when there were arms snaking around his waist from behind. Jack.  
“Trying to give me a heart attack?” He whispered as he spun around, sliding his arms around the younger man’s waist when Jack draped his own around his neck.  
“Mm, not at all. It’s just so easy to sneak up on you, you see,” Jack tilted his head some with a smile some, running his fingers through David’s hair and stroking his cheek, “I saw your lady friend make a pretty hasty trip down the dock and speed off in the boat, thought I’d come and find out if you needed some company..” His lover had leaned up and began speaking into his ear, making him shiver and grasp onto the smaller man tightly, moaning when he mouthed at the fleshy lobe of his ear. Jack jumped up then, and Dave caught up under the thighs, smirking as Jack’s legs wrapped tightly around his waist while he slid his hands back a bit farther to cup his backside.  
“I can’t wait for all of this to be over. I can’t wait for us to finally be free and not have to do this anymore, David. I’m so ready…and so tired of going years without you.” Jack was mouthing and sucking at his ear and throat in between words, making David weak in the knees as he held his love, little moans falling past his lips as he clamped his hands down on the other’s ass and walked toward the table. “Take me. Take me, David. I’ve wanted you again since I left the car the other night. Please, I need it…” Jack squirmed out of his arms, capturing Dave’s lips and kissing him deep and needily while sliding a hand down the front of his lover to palm over his cock through his pants. He squeezed and stroked the length to full hardness through the khaki material, biting his lip as he pulled back from the kiss and dropped to his knees.  
David practically whined when he no longer had the other’s hand to push his hips into, needing more of that friction now that his love had gotten him going to damn easily again. This was the type of insatiable he needed. The type that he had been missing so much. Granted, the two of them were very much in love and weren’t all about sex, but they didn’t get to have a proper, romantic reuniting like the both wanted, so these desperate, hasty bouts of sex were the closest thing to it. Dave moaned at the sight of Jack on his knees before him, looking down at the mess of long, dark brown hair and the bright blue eyes that stared so innocently up at him while his pants and zipper were being undone. The friction of the teeth of his zipper was enough to make him rock forward, threading the fingers of one hand through the other’s hair and gripping gently as Jacks reached in through the opening of his boxers and pulled out his cock.  
“Oh, fuck,” David groaned and dropped his head back a moment when Jack’s mouth closed over the head of his cock and sucked, that tongue working and pressing into and back and forth against his slit. The older man lifted his head then, forcing himself to keep his eyes open, to watch his lover work that mouth over his length, moaning and thrusting forward when Jack swallowed him down and pressed his nose to his lower stomach, making his dick disappear down that tight throat. The heat and wetness and those damn innocent eyes while his love had his lips stretched around the thickness of his shaft was almost too much to handle. “God yes, love, you’re amazing…” Even after such a long time, Jack was still so good at this.  
Dave groaned again as the younger man took hold of his hip with one hand, beginning to push and pull insistently, knowing exactly what his lover wanted as Jack’s other hand came up and made his hips jerk when his fingers squeezed and rolled his balls gently. The wet sounds of Jack’s mouth around his dick made him delirious with pleasure, holding the other’s head still as he dropped his hips back and pushed them forward, slowly fucking the other’s mouth and rolling his hips out over and over again. He watched his length slid between those lips, moaning and biting his lip roughly as he sped up the pace a bit, knowing how much his lover could handle as he fucked his cock in and out of that sweet mouth and loving the way that Jack just took it and swallowed around his length. He hallowed his cheeks and used his tongue to his advantage, messing with the thick vein along his shaft, the sensitive underside of his head and his weeping slit. “Fuck that’s good.. So fucking pretty…such an amazing mouth, Jack. God, I love you…” David tipped his head back and groaned as his thighs began to tremble, whimpering when his lover pulled off his cock, looking down and opening his mouth to protest but the words died on his lips as Jack got up and walked over the table.  
He watched as Jack bent over the bench, his mouth going dry and his cock twitching and leaking a bead of precum down the shaft as the younger man pushed his pants down and pulled one leg out from the denim so he could spread them wide, putting himself on display and looking back of his shoulder with those damn half-lidded bedroom eyes. “Give it to me, David.. Fuck, put your fucking dick in me before I lose my mind..” Jack reached back and licked over his teeth as he moaned and caressed two fingers against his hole, teasing David, who immediately rushed forward and kicked everything off his lower half.  
“So fucking beautiful. So mine..” Dave groaned as Jack grabbed his hand and spit into it, stroking the makeshift lube of his length before he was nudging the purpling head of his dick against the other’s hole.  
“Now, David.” And he snapped his hips forward, moaning loudly and arching his back as he buried himself in deep to the hilt, rotating and popping his hips, working himself in as deeply as he could while stimulating his lover’s prostate the best way he knew how. He had Jack whimpering and sagging against the back, gripping and clawing at the wood while pushing himself back against him, his name falling off his lips over and over again. David raised one foot and planted it against the bench, reaching a hand forward to grip roughly onto Jack’s shoulder before he started to pound into the smaller man. They didn’t know when Alexis was going to be back, not knowing if she had the intension to linger or make the trip a short one, so once again they needed to make haste.  
Jack didn’t mind though, not at all. He groaned and pushed himself back onto the thick, lengthy cock fucking into him and stretching him open over and over again, his fist working and twisting over his cock as he concentrated on the feeling of David’s dick pumping into him relentlessly, spreading his legs out father and pushing his ass out more, wanting that cock deeper, wanting to feel David for days if he could. The older man was more than happy to oblige, gritting his teeth as he gripped one of Jack’s legs and shoved it up to plant his foot and mirror his own stance, opening his lover up that much more and letting his hands find those thin hips to grip them with bruising force. He stretched out his thumb to press and pull apart Jack’s asscheeks, looking down the length of his torso and groaning the other’s name as he watched his dick fuck into his love, loving to watch those gorgeous globes jump with each smack of his hips into them.  
“Gunna fucking cum for me, David.. Gunna feel me up again? Give it to me. Fucking cum for me, David. Shit!” Jack panted and squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering and moaning when David slapped a hand sharply against his ass and gave a loud moan of his own.,  
Jack’s words went right to his dick, the arousing drops in his stomach shoving his orgasm along and causing it to build more quickly, panting and a mess of moans and other sounds of pleasure as his hips worked like a machine. He could hardly breathe, feeling like he might pass out from the bliss of it all as he felt Jack tightening under him, groaning and tossing his head back as Jack’s hand flew over his cock and he threw himself back onto David dick roughly, crying the older man’s name as he spilled onto the grass and over his hand, clamping those already tight muscles around his dick. And then David was cumming, growling and digging his nails roughly into the other’s hips as he slammed his hips forward with bruising force while emptying himself inside the younger man. “F-Fuck…Jack…” Dave bent forward and pressed kisses all over the other’s back, gently pulling out of him and nuzzling the nape of his neck before turning his love around to kiss him deeply and thoroughly, suckling at his lips and lavishing his face in kisses when he had pulled back some.  
“I know, baby, I love you, too…” Jack whispered and stroked his fingers through Dave’s hair and nuzzled the older man’s jaw, sighing and dropping a kiss over David’s heart before he sat down to straighten out his pants and boots. He stood then and kissed David softly again, “I’ll see you soon..” He walked off then, once again, leaving David to get himself dressed and collect the things from the table, bringing them inside. He put everything away and showered quickly, just rinsing off so he didn’t smell like sex. When he heard the boat that signaled his wife’s return, he headed down to the dock after shoving the last of the things into the basket.  
Alexis was crouched over, tying off the boat. He came up behind her and covered her eyes, wearing a ridiculous hat as he stood behind her. “Come on, baby. Wild Dave is taking you for a ride.” It was really no wonder he had this extra pep in his step, smirking inwardly as Alexis gasped and looked at him like he was crazy.  
“What in God’s name—“  
He cut her off, taking her wrists and starting to walk them back across the dock, “Don’t ask questions, just go with the flow!”  
“Where are we going?” Didn’t he just say not to ask questions. Fuck if this woman didn’t know how to ruin a good thing.  
“Let me give you a hint: Where did you agree to become Mrs. David Weinberg?”  
“Are you serious?”  
“Next stop, Twin Bards! Here we come!”  
“What about the lobsters?”  
“We don’t need them…” They both looked down to where he had set the picnic basket into the row boat. There she goes, now, getting all melty on him and swooning over his gesture. If she only knew what had gotten him even relatively in the mood to do something like this for her.  
“Oh, David…” She smiled down at their picnic.  
“Entrez le bateau, mon amour.”  
They took the yacht out onto the water, the row boat rigged up and dragging along behind it as they sailed across the water. David frowned deeply at the thick fog he saw up ahead, cursing, “Fuck.”  
“What’s wrong?”

“Take the tiller,” He said as he pulled out his binoculars and climbed up to sit, looking out at the mass of fog that threatened to misguide them and make them lose their way, hearing his wife ask from behind him how it looked, like she couldn’t really see it for herself.  
“Baby, it looks pretty tricky out there. Why don’t we just head back?”  
He ignored Alexis and instead asked her for a reading, listening to her fumble to give him the numbers, “0-uhm..87…0..89…0..86 – it keeps moving.”  
Still peering through the binoculars, he told her to take it to 100 and hold it course, rolling his eyes – which he found himself doing a lot as of late – when she insisted that they head back because of the fog.  
“Come on, where’s your sense of adventure?...There they are!”  
“You’ve got the Twins?”  
“Edge her four degrees to port and we’re dead on…” They continued on and entered into the fog, hardly able to see as they continued on in search of the Twins David was so determined to get to. “Steady, hold her right there..” He instructed, peering through the binoculars that weren’t doing him much of any good anymore.  
“I hope you know what you’re doing cause I’m not impressed!” And there she was, trying to get herself hit again. He vaguely wondered if she really wanted him to hit her, convinced that she was by how she spoke to him with such attitude and tones that ground his gears down to damn near nothing.  
“Honey, have a little faith!” And then they hit ground, the jolt of the sudden stop sending their picnic basket overboard, David tumbling into the cabin, and Alexis falling roughly onto the deck – that part he was happy about despite the sharp pains shooting up and down his back from his fall. He got up when they began to subside.  
“Lex!”  
“Yeah?”  
“You okay?”  
“I’m fine, I was looking I just didn’t see anything coming…” Well, no shit.  
“Don’t worry.”  
“Get the flares.” Shit. The flares.  
“Get the flares, right. We don’t have any flares.”  
“What?”  
“Fourth of July, remember?” He spoke sharply, becoming irritated with her once again. Which wasn’t at all surprising.  
“You didn’t replace them?” Her and that fucking tone were going to be the next things thrown off the boat.  
“Well, I didn’t think-“  
“Exactly! You didn’t think, now check the hull to make sure we’re not sinking!” He ducked back down into the cabin before he had the chance to snatch her by her nasty hair and bounce her head off something, grumbling to himself as he look around and searched the boat to find that they weren’t sinking. And after all that fussing. He was really getting tired of this.  
They got themselves down into the row boat and onto shore, finally. Climbing out, David gathered the rope up into a coil, “You wait here, I’m gunna check.”  
“Check what? We don’t know where we are…”  
“Well, we’re on land unless that’s a UFO.”  
“I’m coming with you.” This fucking woman. Jesus Christ on a cross she was just yearning for some form of pain inflicted on her.  
“No, stay here and watch the boat,” He said firmly and handed her the rope, walking off into the fog toward a small fire he could see glowing through the thick cloud, leaving Alexis sitting in the boat, No sooner did he walk away and reach the fire did he hear Alexis screaming his name like something was terribly wrong. Bending down, David grabbed one of the larger pieces of branch from beside the fire and ran to her aid with his arm raised and ready to strike. By the time he had gotten over and realized it was just Jack, he couldn’t back down and swung, clocking his love upside the head and knocking him, unconscious, to the ground.  
His heart was breaking as he looked down at Jack laying there, trying hard as hell not to show the horror he was feeling at what he had just done – he knew that Jack would understand, but he just.. he couldn’t believe he had just struck the man he had never hit or done any wrong to a single day in his life.  
“How was I supposed to know it was him again? Is he stalking us?”  
“David…Do you think so?” They were both crouching down beside Jack, the older man still finding himself holding his breath as he waited for him to regain consciousness. All those bruises on his face, the deep purple marks and bright red across his forehead, it made Dave want to throw it all away again, everything they had worked for, to tend to his love. And the stupid bimbo beside him – Well, there were plenty of sharp rocks around him that would do just fine with the job of cracking a skull. He couldn’t believe she had screamed like that. Surely, she would have noticed it was the same young man before just a day before. She was stupid, but not that stupid, or blind. Or at least that was what he had liked to believe. She was at an all new low to him after this.  
Alexis exhaled deeply with relief when Jack began to come to, “Oh, thank god..”  
Jack shifted around on the ground, flexing his fingers and trying to focus his eyes up at them before beginning to try and sit himself up, “Glad to see you guys are happy…” He mumbled as he brought a hand to the back of his head to lightly rub at the tender area there.  
“N-No we’re not. We’re just.. glad that you’re alright..”  
David extended a hand toward Jack, a look of apology on his face, though there was something so much deeper in his eyes, something so much more – all his love and regret and shame for acting so violently without thinking.  
“I didn’t know it was you.. I just – heard my wife screaming. It was instinct.”  
David looked into Jack’s eyes and tilted his head some, wondering how someone could still look so beautiful even all beat up and rough around the edges. Then again, Jack never failed to be beautiful, not once since the moment he had met him. “I’ve been seeing a lot of instinct then..” The comment might have made him laugh, but not in these circumstances. Both he and Alexis, the latter unfortunately, took hold of Jack’s arms and helped him to his feet. The sun was beginning to set, and they needed to settle in.  
“Alexis, would you go inside and fetch me some warm water with a bit of rubbing alcohol in it and a wash cloth?” He looked toward his wife and took the bottle of wine from her when she nodded and watched her leave to make her way up to the house. Once out of sight, David took Jack’s face into his face gently and frowned deeply, “I’m so sorry. I—I couldn’t stop myself. Christ, love…” He leaned in and pressed several quick, desperate kisses to Jack’s lips, feeling the younger man’s hand wrap around his wrists gently as he returned the affections.  
“It’s alright… David, it’s alright. I’m fine. Please – she’s going to be back any minute, and we’ve already got this far..” Jack pulled David’s hands away from his face as much as he wanted them to stay there, leaning up to press one more long, lingering kiss to his lover’s lips before he pulled himself away completely. It was a good thing, too, as Alexis came bouncing back down to them with the requested items not even a minute later.  
“Thanks, honey,” Dave mumbled and took the steaming bowl and washcloth, guiding Jack over to sit as it grew darker, glad when Alexis went to get them some wood to start a fire. He dipped the cloth in the water and rung it out, gently hands shifting aside Jack’s hair and tending to the wound he had caused to the back of his head. He dabbed and wiped at the blood, whispering soft, comforting words whenever his love hissing or leaned away from the cloth, apologizing every so often as he got the smaller man cleaned up. David had even dared to move on to wipe at the dirt of the other’s face, careful of Jack’s bruises as the sun finally set and left them in darkness, glad that Alexis had managed to get a decent fire going – at least she was good for something.  
David tossed the cloth into the cooling water and set the bowl aside, standing up and walking over to sit by his wife as she returned with more wood for the fire. “This should hold us until it lifts…” She said as she set the pile down, Jack asking soon after when that would be. “Well, you know what they say about Maine – if you don’t like the weather, wait five minutes.”  
Jack reached into his bag and retrieved a loaf of bread and a wedge of cheese he managed to get his hands on, holding it out in offering to David and Alexis.  
“Oh, no we’re fine, thanks..” David murmured, his tone a lot softer now when he spoke to Jack, for the moment anyway – he was still disturbed by his clocking his love in the head with a branch.  
“Your wife looks hungry..”  
“Thank you..” Alexis took the bread from him once he had stood up and handed it to her around the fire, settling back down and lacing his fingers together between his knees, “So how did you end up out here if you don’t mind me asking?”  
“Well, I couldn’t find a place to settle so I ended up crashing on the ferry boat, before you know it she was moving and when we landed I just started roaming around the…the…town—“  
“Haroldsberg.”  
“Right. And I ended up finding – er, I sort of borrowed a little boat.”  
“Borrowed?”  
Jack let a little smile play on his lips with a short laugh, “He really is a lawyer, isn’t he?” He gestured toward David, balling up one of his hands and rubbing his fist against the palm of his other hand, merely fidgeting as he sat there.  
“Sort of, we get the Harvard Law Review.”  
“Well, anyway, so I was just rowing along, sort of zoning out a bit and all of a sudden the sun went off like a light, and I banged into this place, groped up past all these screaming seals. And that’s when I heard ‘hello, hello?’ “  
“Seals?”  
“Yeah, it’s awesome.”  
“My god, honey, this must be—“  
“Seal Rock, no shit.” And then she was off again with her damned attitude and snippy tone.  
“Well, excuse me, Captain Compass, but I’m not the one who veered off course.”  
“I didn’t exactly have radar now, did I?”  
Jack reached back into his bag and pulled out his rolling tobacco and paper, holding them out and offering one to Alexis.  
“No, she doesn’t smoke those,” David watched him as he began to roll himself a smoke, resting his forearms on his knees with his fingers laced between them. “So, what exactly is it that you do?”  
“Huh?”  
“What do you do? To support yourself…”  
“Oh. Nothin’ much..”  
“Is it a full time occupation?”  
“Yeah, I guess you could say that…”  
“Let’s see. No cops, no home, no job, no nothing. You should run for president in 2000, the country could start afresh.”  
The conversation went no farther, David watching mildly as Jack smoked and slowly finished his cigarette while Alexis picked at the bread and cheese in her hands and watched the fire. It was a somewhat peaceful silence, but he broke it, deciding that it was getting late.  
“We should try and draw the boat in before we head inside, don’t you think?” He stood up from where he was sitting and ran a hand through his hair, “Maybe if you two would swing the mast we could shake her free.” Alexis stood along with him, and then Jack, the three of them making their way back out to the water and rowing themselves out to the boat. Getting themselves on deck, Alexis and Jack soon found themselves dangling over the water, Jack’s feet getting soaked as they swung themselves back and forth to try and move the boat.  
“That’s it, farther out! She’s almost free. Keep swinging!” And then there was a huge splash and then another, his wife going down and then Jack dropping off into the water after her. He chuckled and rolled his eyes, walking over and leaning over the side of the boat, looking down at them, “Would you two stop dawdling?” There was a playfulness in his tone, laughing when Jack splashed some water up at him with a comment about it not being as easy as he made it look.  
Not being so completely soaked, David rowed himself back to shore while Alexis and Jack swam back, all deciding that getting anywhere with the boat was useless and that they should try again in the morning. Making their way up the house, they walked inside and David closed and locked the door behind them. “Darling, go on and get yourself changed out of those wet clothes and have a shower, yes? I’ll take Jack and get him situated in the other bathroom..”  
Surprisingly, she didn’t put up much of a fight, nodding and requesting that he make his famous hot chocolate once he was finished with Jack. He agreed, merely for Jack’s sake, and watched her walk away and headed upstairs. David turned to Jack then and laughed some, shaking his head and pushing back his love’s hair, “Look at you – like a wet dog…Come on..”  
He smiled at the way Jack batted his hand out of his hair, taking the other’s hand and lacing their fingers as he lead them through the house to one of the bathrooms downstairs. He let Jack inside first and followed him in, bending over to turn on the water nice and hot for him, going into the closet to set out a towel and washcloth for him. He could hear Jack’s wet clothes hitting the floor, turning back to the younger man to find him already naked and leaned back against the sink.  
“How’s your head…?” Dave asked softly as he walked over and rubbed his hands up and down along the other’s chest, leaning over to press kisses over his heart and feeling Jack sift his fingers through his hair as he did so.  
“Nothing I can’t handle. I told you not to worry about it. I know you’d never hurt me, David…” Jack took his love’s face in his hands and pulled him up to press their lips together, moaning softly as the older man’s hands found his hips and stroked his thumb along his hipbones. The gentle pressure as those thumbs pressed and caressed small circles against his hips made his arch them forward the slightest bit, their lips parting the slightest bit against one another to let their tongues snake out and tangle with the other’s counterpart.  
David trailed one hand along and wrapped his fingers around Jack’s length, stroking him in slow, firm pumps as the angle of the kiss changed several time over, moaning when Jack began sucking and biting at his lips as he rocked into the tightness of his fingers. “I do owe you from earlier, sweetheart…” He whispered against Jack’s mouth as he circled his thumb against the tip of the other’s cock and squeezed him gently, Jack’s moans sending shivers of pleasure up and down his spine as David slowly slid down to his knees.  
“Mm, it would appear so…” Jack murmured and licked over his kiss-swollen lips, looking down toward his love and threading his fingers through Dave’s hair as he lifted and planted a foot against the closed lid of the toilet. He gasped and leaned his head back when David closed his lips around one of his balls and suckled, swirling his tongue around it before licking a long stripe up the length of his dick. “Fuck…” Jack leaned his head back and bit his knuckle as David swallowed him down, gripping the other’s hair tighter as he looked down to watch David’s head bob between his legs. “God that’s good..” The younger man whimpered when his love assaulted his slit with his tongue, pressing the tip inside and wiggling it so sinfully, swiping it back and forth and taking back down his throat in the next second. David was always so enthusiastic when it came to giving him head, his thighs already quivering the slightest bit as he trailed his free hand over his own chest to pinch and tug at his nipples.  
When David pulled off him and began stroking him with a tight fist, Jack moaned and watched the older man suck on a few of his fingers, “Fuck yes.. please..” He bucked forward when that hot mouth returned to his dick, his hand leaving his chest to get a death grip on the edge of the sink as David slid his fingers between his cheeks and massaged at his tight hole. The ring of muscle clamped, trying to draw the other’s finger inside, arching his back when Dave finally gave him what he wanted and pushed a digit inside in one smooth motion. Jack groaned and pushed himself down onto that finger, swiveling his hips some as David hallowed his cheeks around him and made him gasp and moan needily, his sounds of pleasure only growing in volume when he felt the appendage buried inside him crook right up against his prostate. His eyes rolled back the slightest bit, whimpering his love’s name as David worked his finger inside of him, stimulating his sweet spot with quick circular movements and sharp presses of the tip of his finger, bobbing his head quickly over his length and using his tongue against the vein and the underside of his head and along his slit whenever he pulled back enough.  
Jack was a mess, moaning and whimpering, groaning as he tried to hold himself up, his thighs shakily terribly now as he death-gripped the sink and arched his back at an almost painful angle when another finger pressed in alongside the first, stretching him open farther and adding to the assault on his prostate. He was panting and his jaw was slack, fingers of his other hand threatening to tear out David’s hair as he felt himself drawing nearer to the edge that he was going to be thrown off of into an ocean of bliss. “D-David.. fuck, you’re going to make me cum…” Jack bit his lip roughly and felt his lover only stimulate him more fervently than before, his fingers fucking into him faster and that mouth, lord help him, suck harder and with more enthusiasm.  
He let himself go, daring to pry his hand off the sink so he could jam his knuckles into his mouth to keep from screaming as his eyes rolled back and he filled Dave’s mouth with his seed. He came and came and came, and hell if he didn’t feel himself almost lose consciousness as the leg holding most of his weight nearly gave out under him, knowing he would have fallen if it weren’t for David’s hand tight around his hip to keep him up. He moaned as he felt Dave swallowing around him, the older man letting out small moans of his own around his length before he pulled back and licked his lips. Jack whimpered when he lost the fingers that had been stretching him open, feeling terribly empty as he brought his leg down and watched David get to his feet.  
“Mm, get yourself cleaned up, now, darling. I’ll have something laid out for you to put on once you’re done with your shower..” David smiled fondly at Jack and let himself be drawn into a deep kiss, moaning into the other’s mouth and delving his tongue inside to give the smaller man a taste of himself before pulling back. His dick was aching, but they didn’t have time to make love right then. Jack nodded and pressed another quick kiss to his lips before he walked over to get into the shower on shaky legs, stretching as he went.  
David shook his head and bent over to pick up the wet clothes from the floor, taking them to the laundry room and tossing them into the washer with a few other things. Navigating his way through the house, David managed to merely think of his wife and rid himself of the terrible erection he had, getting together a white robe, some new underwear and a pair of warmer looking socks. He set them on the sink inside the bathroom and went to the kitchen to make up the cups of cocoa. He hummed to himself as he moved about the kitchen, setting to mugs on the counter and leaving to go to the bedroom and change his own clothing, returning to finish making the drinks for Alexis and Jack.  
He knew that Jack and his wife had found their way to the living room and were sitting with one another – he could hear them talking in the other room.  
“I guess you’re probably wondering about the road last night…”  
“No, not really. I mean, David was a little curious…”  
“It’s okay. It’s just, see, sometimes, people sort of catch you when you’re down and try to take advantage of you. And when they find out that they can’t…they make you pay.”  
David didn’t want to hear anymore of that, “Honey!” He called out to Alexis, ending the conversation.  
“Yeah?”  
“Where’s the sugar?” Even though he was staring right at the sugar, barely even hearing her tell him it was where it always was. He smirked to himself when he heard Jack’s raised voice speaking to him, telling him what a beautiful home he had.  
“Right. It’s not mine, exactly.” Alexis would tell him that her great grandfather built it, which he had, Jack giving his compliments again as David took the now finished drinks out to them.  
“Hot, hot—“ He handed off the mugs, sitting down as he was thanked, “You earned it.” He rubbed his feet together in attempts to warm them, his arms folded over his chest.  
Jack set aside his cup, fidgeting with his hands again as he looked over at David and Alexis, “I just want you guys to know how much I appreciate this. It’s been a long time since I’ve been inside.” Alexis reassured him that it was their pleasure, David chiming in that a warm shower never hurt anyone before he was shuffling and laying back against the couch with a slight yawn and heavy sigh.  
“Another day, another day..” He watched his wife get up and begin stoking the fire, “Let it die. I’m beat. How about you, honey, are you tired?” She looked over her shoulder at him and said she was, but went back to the fire anyway, seeming like she was irritated by the question. But shit, it was late and was that not an appropriate question?  
“You don’t have to be.”  
“I know, sweetheart, but I am. I’m exhausted.” And then her eyes focused on Jack, causing David to look over and find that he was asleep – or, rather, feigning sleep. Dave sat up and leaned over to wake him with the intention of telling him there was a perfectly good guest room for him. Alexis stopped him though, telling him to let him sleep. And again, David was forced into his acting.  
“What do you mean, ‘let him sleep’? He’s not supposed to sleepover.” And she went on to point out that she knew that, but he had fallen asleep, completing her thought that that meant it wasn’t sleeping over, it was falling asleep. Some logic she had.  
“Oh, come on, David. You can’t throw him out in the cold. Where is he going to go?” And, for once, he was thankful for her attitude and insistence.  
“He lives on roadsides..” He got up and went over to her, looking back at Jack, “What would people say if they knew who we have here?”  
“Are you referring to the paranoid schizophrenic standing in front of me, or our houseguest?” Heh, there was definitely a fire poker he could beat her with not too far away, maybe it would keep her from the childish name calling if he hit her in her head hard enough.  
“I offer a quick shower and now we’re harboring fugitives?”  
“Yes, fugitives who offer you bread and cheese after you smash their head in! Besides, if you’re so afraid of him, why did you drag him back here in the first place?” She had a point.  
“Well, what was I supposed to do? Leave him soaking and stranded after he helped us with the-“  
“Exactly! Helped us.” Another good point. Boy, she was really on a roll.  
“Oh, right, now I’m Mister Bad Guy.”  
“You’re not Mister Anything. In fact, do what you want, I’m going to bed, I’m tired..” And she turned and stalked off away from him. David looked back over at Jacks and went over to him, stroking his hair back and pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
David smiled when Jack opened his eyes and brought a hand to his cheek, stroking there tenderly and thumbing over his lips, pressing a kiss to the pad of his thumb, “Get some rest, now, will you?” He sighed and leaned in, kissing his love’s lips softly and brushing their noses together, “I love you.” He gently eased Jack to lay down and pressing several more light kisses to his lips before he stood up to make his way upstairs, smiling brightly when he heard the ‘I love you’ he got in return. Dave only got to the bottom of the stairs before he turned around and went to the closet as an afterthought, pulling out a blanket and bringing it back to his love who already had his eyes closed and his arm tucked back behind his head as he stretched out comfortably on the couch. He kissed Jack’s cheek as he spread the blanket over him and tucked him in gingerly, running the back of his hand down over his cheek before he left and got upstairs and into the bedroom. He changed into some white-stripped blue pajamas and slid into bed, settling down and turning his back to Alexis, falling asleep not but a few minutes after that, feeling her shuffle around on the bed and settle down to fall asleep as well.  
David woke up not even an hour later, feeling almost pulled out of his sleep, turning onto his back and slowly sitting up. He looked over, finding Alexis curled up on the opposite side of the bed and deep in sleep, thankfully. He checked the time, it was a little after three in the morning. Dave smiled to himself and slowly got out of bed, careful not to disturb his wife as he stood and left the bedroom, making his way downstairs. He went to the laundry room first, getting the clothes in the washer into the dryer and starting it up before he went to go and stand by Jack, taking in how beautiful and peaceful he looked as he slept, only getting to watch him for a moment or two before the younger man’s eyes opened and looked up at him, as if he had felt the weight of his gaze.  
Jack pushed the blanket off onto the floor and opened his robe, lifting his shoulders and pushing the material down and off, reaching a hand out to him once he’d tugged it out from under him and tossed it onto the floor with the blanket. David unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off, letting it fall to the floor along with his pants and underwear before he lowered himself down on top of Jack. His love smelled fresh, his skin and hair smooth and welcoming, his shower having done wonders for him as his fingers curled around the waistband of Jack’s boxers and drew them down and off. He added to the pile on the floor and pressed open-mouthed kisses up along the other’s neck as Jack draped his arms around shoulders.  
“Fuck.. Took you long enough, I fell asleep waiting for you..” Jack breathed out against his ear, burying his fingers in David’s hair and gripping it loosely, guiding the older man’s head toward his own for a kiss. They feel deeply into it, moans exchanged as their mouths molded perfectly against one another’s, Jack’s hips rocking up needily into David’s as he skimmed his hands along his love’s shoulder blades. David met the smaller man halfway, rolling down against him and groaning at the friction between them, both already hard and already needy.  
“I’m sorry, angel. I feel asleep myself waiting for the shedevil to pass out..” David felt a finger press to his lips, hissing and moaning lowly when Jack rocked his hips harder into his own, swiveling and rolling against him in a most sinful manner.  
“Make love to me, David…” Jack whispered and slid a leg up, hooking it over Dave’s shoulder while the other wrapped around the older man’s waist and drew him in, closer, as close as he could get him.  
David didn’t need to be told twice, bracing his arms on either side of the other’s head as he smashed their mouths back together, their tongues taking up a slow, delicious dance. He sucked on the slick muscle invading his mouth, drawing a moan out of Jack as his brow pinched together, feeling his love take hold of length and stroke him with a firm grip. Jack’s fist twisted along his shaft, teasing and squeezing gently, groaning when the younger man broke the kiss and buried his face in his neck, sucking and biting at the supersensitive flesh over his pulse. He lulled his head some to give him better access, breathing out shakily when Jack clamped his free hand down around one of his asscheeks, mewling when his love guided the head of his dick to his entrance and massaged it against the tight pucker that was seeping heat.  
“Now, David.. please..” Jack whispered into his ear and broke off with a whimper when Dave pushed his hips forward, sliding inside of the smaller man, burying his length in deep, seating himself and fitting his hips right up against the younger man.  
“Shit, you always feel so good, Jack.. I can’t – fuck, darling…” He hissed and swiveled his hips, dropping them and snapping them forward, shuddering and biting his lip at the beautiful sounds falling off Jack’s lips. He panted and curled his fingers, gripping the material of the couch roughly in his fist as he rocked into his love over and over again, pumping his hips and thrusting himself into that tight, hot body, dipping into that heavenly body again and again with a relentlessness obvious in his ministrations. The hand never left his ass, only gripped harder and tugged him into the other’s body harder and more insistently, both their hearts pounding as their bodies moved and rutted against one another’s.  
“Yes… God, yes, David! Right there..” Jack whispered hotly, arching his back and whimpering pathetically as he flexed his arm to pull his love deeper inside of himself, his toes curls as he bucked and begged his love to go harder and faster. And god if David didn’t fully indulge his requests, biting his lip roughly and nearly breaking the skin as he struggling not to scream out when David drove so hard and fast into his prostate. The constant jabs to his spot and the hand that curled around his length and began stroking him quickly to counter the press of Dave’s thick cock into his body had Jack trembling and quickly headed toward his end. He was moaning and writhing under David, his free hand clawing over the other’s back and threatening to leave marks though neither of them cared as he was fucked damn near through the couch.  
“C-Close..” David choked out the word, gritting his teeth and tossing his head back as he slammed his hips into Jack’s, panting and working himself over the limit to please them both, their skin slapping together as he twisted his wrist and worked Jack’s slit, stimulating him in every way possible as he found the coil in his stomach tightening and tightening before letting loose as he emptied himself inside of Jack. He filled him and spilled over, cum leaking down their thighs as he kept thrusting, fucking into his love and riding out his orgasm as his fist flew over the other’s length and he bent to kiss and suck and lick hotly at the other’s neck. Jack moaned then, long and drawn out, panting and whimpering and grasping at him roughly as he bucked up and arched his back almost painfully as he came between them, soaking their stomachs and chests with his cum.  
They sagged against one another, panting and shaking, clutching onto one another and exchanging lazy kisses and ‘I love you’s, both completely sated as they laid there, David’s hand coming up to stroke back Jack’s hair and press kisses to his sweaty forehead, nuzzling his cheek afterward. Jack clung onto his love tightly, holding onto David and stroking his hands up and down his back, leaning his head up to kiss along the slope of his shoulder, “You should get back to bed..” He spoke the words with a hint of sadness, sighing softly and returning the soothing and reassuring kiss he got pressed to his lips seconds later.  
“I should…Soon, sweetheart. Soon this will be all over, and we’ll be able to have all of this all to ourselves. This will all be worth it, I promise you..” David watched as Jack nodded, pressing more kisses down the side of his face before he gently pulled out, both of them hissing before he stood up and began to dress himself. His love sat up and reached for his underwear, sliding them on along with his robe before laying back down, not getting himself under the blanket just yet, wanting to cool down. “I’ll see you in the morning, Jackie,” Dave smiled fondly, getting a short laugh out of his love and a quiet ‘goodnight’ before he headed back to the bedroom, sliding back into bed and almost immediately falling asleep.  
David slept in late the next morning, having slept like a baby and stretching himself out long and groaning as his back popped, smiling brightly as he remembered the night before. He shook his head and pushed himself out of bed, changing into some blue sweatpants, a white tshirt, a grey zip-up hoodie and his sneakers before making his way quickly down the stairs and toward the kitchen. He slowed himself when he saw Jack leaning back against the counter and smoking while drinking his coffee, loving how at home he looked, leaning against the jamb of the door in a rather coquettish manner. “Oh… you’re up..” He said with a soft smile, wondering where his wife was though he didn’t really care at all.  
Jack didn’t say anything, just reached back and set his cup down, and David grabbed an ashtray, knowing it was just an excuse to get closer to Jack as he walked over and set it down for him. He searched that beautiful face as Jack brought the cigarette to his lips, indulging him with his cute little slight-of-hand tricks as he made the cigarette disappear from his lips before reaching out and plucking it from behind his ear. A small, affectionate half-smile appeared on Dave’s lips at that, “Clever..”  
And then the moment was ruined, looking over his shoulder and getting a look of complete annoyance and disgust as his wife came into the kitchen, stepping away from Jack reluctantly as she bid them a good morning in her slutty little red dress. Jack began apologizing for falling asleep, getting told by Alexis not to be silly and asking how his head was. Well, wasn’t she the thoughtful one?  
“I’ll live. Thanks for the blanket, by the way.” Oh, wasn’t his love just the clever one.  
“You’re welcome..” David hadn’t been able to resist, loving the absolute look of surprise on his wife’s face when he spoke up, “I thought you might be cold.”  
And hell if it didn’t go right to his dick – the tone Jack used when he said, “I was. Thanks.” Almost making him miss when Alexis told him that it was sweet of him, his little gesture. If she only knew. It made his lips contort into a shit-eating grinning that he just couldn’t bite back. This fucking bitch was dumb, and she was getting what was coming to her all too soon.  
“Are you hungry?”  
Jack declined, saying he already ate and asking if that was okay, which was obviously and unsurprisingly alright with his wife as she went over to the phone and picked it up, attempting to dial out and trying several times over before, “Oh great, the phones dead.”  
Jack went over and took the coffee pot to pour a cup, looking comfortable and at ease, which he should have been.  
“It’s probably the storm. Give it a few..” David mumbled and watched Alexis leave the kitchen, his heart melting as Jack brought his coffee over to him, already made up with the packet of sweetener he knew David took with his coffee. He took the cup and tore the little packet open to add into his cup, hearing Jack ask if his wife wanted sugar. When he got his answer, he went over to make up her cup. When she exclaimed ‘Oh my god!’, David had just managed to get across the kitchen and hug up on his love from behind and begin kissing at his neck. Christ, she really had some good timing, but it was a good thing, too, because he really shouldn’t have been so bold with Jack in the middle of the day when Alexis was only rooms away. The both of them left the kitchen to see what she was fussing about, Dave raising an eyebrow when he saw the display on the table in the sitting room.  
“David, it’s beautiful..” She said, smiling and looking over at him, assuming that it was something that he had done. “Wow.”  
“Not bad. Not bad at all..” He murmured as he walked over and looked everything over, dipping his finger into some to bring it to his lips for a taste while looking back at Jack who was standing there looking absolutely adorable with his hands tucked into his pockets.  
“If you just say so yourself.”  
He looked pointedly at Jack, “A man of hidden talents.”  
“You did this?” And Jack told her he had just wanted to say thank you, because, well, he couldn’t have just cooked he and David breakfast like he wanted to.  
The three of them sat down and began enjoying the meal he had taken so long to prepare, everything perfect – Jack was quite the cook, though David had taught him most of everything he knew, which made the meal just that much better and more special. Dave savored every bite, wanting to vomit it all back up when Alexis began speaking and rattling off stories of her past loves and utterly boring the two men sitting with her, who really just wanted to choke her to death so they could have their happily ever after that they had been planning for years.  
“…So, anyway, after I weaseled out of the vodka and Santa Clause fiasco at Cheltenham, I show up at Yale thinking, okay, time to crack down blah blah blah, but, of course, tragedy struck before I’d even managed to unpack my bags. I had the grave misfortune of being struck down by the most deadly pair of blue eyes God ever had the audacity to create..” And no, they were not so, because the most deadly pair of blue eyes were right across from David’s, who was looking at Jack when he wasn’t looking down and trying not to kill himself or Alexis as she rambled on. “He was a junior from El Paso.”  
“A Texas boy from Yale..” Jack commented, trying to at least seem like he was paying attention.  
“Yeah, who had the bad habit of stealing horses from the polo stables at four in the morning and sneaking into my window with homemade waffles and bottles of Wild Turkey. He was nuts.”  
“So whatever happened to him?”  
“My mother scared him off, and he married a Du Pont.” Oh yes, Mrs. Chandler – where Alexis got all her amazing qualities from. The woman had tried to scare him off, too, but, alas, it did not work. And she still hated him to that day, loathed him even.  
“What’s a Du Pont?”  
“Oh, just an obsolete tribe from Delaware. What about you? Ever been in love?”  
David nearly choked on his own saliva, looking over toward Jack and wondering about the answer, although he already knew what it was going to be.  
“No, not in any sense of the word…” And he cut his eyes over to David, who looked more resigned than anything, as unpleasant as it was to hear his love say something like that, he knew Jack wasn’t just going to go off and confess his feelings for him, the only man – Hell, the only person he had ever been in love with.  
Alexis sighed dramatically, commenting on the meal, saying that it was soooo good. And it had been, it was just her saying it that made him want to claw his eyes out and shove forks into his ears. Jack told her he was glad that she had liked it, to which she responded that she had, feeling the need to confirm it and adding on that this would be a good month.  
David snorted at that, “A month is a long time—“ He felt the need to say it, biting his tongue afterward with knowing, knowing that this would, in fact, be a horrible month for Alexis.  
“So uh, are you two going across anytime soon?”  
“Across?”  
“The water… to the ferry?”  
David stopped him, “I hope you don’t think you’re leaving, do you?” Jack looked over at him with confusion.  
“Uh yeah.. I.. thought I’d.. uh..”  
“Oh. Sorry, you must not know the rule. You didn’t tell him about the rule, honey?”  
“What rule?” They both looked so confused.  
“If you come into my house and do what you did this morning then you have to accept the following challenge: Delay your departure until this evening so that I may match this formidable feast with a modest meal of my own. The victor to be determined by eminent culinary critic Alexis Chandler-Weinberg, whose impeccable taste has only grown more precise and unforgiving over the years.” Christ, he was going to make himself vomit, he could taste the bile rising already.  
“Rules are rules.” And hell if he didn’t think the slut just wanted Jack to stick around longer so she could oogle him some more.  
The three of them finished eating and cleared the table, leaving the dishes to be dealt with later as David nudged Jack and challenged him to a match of badminton. He got the set of rackets and birdies, Alexis inviting herself to join them as they made their way outside. It was nice out, fairly cool but sunny. Jack lit a cigarette as David took his side and waited for him to be ready before he served. David was a lot more into the game than Jack, who let his smoke dangle between his lips as he let the score become 9 to 2 with David well in the lead.  
“Nine serving two!” David called, getting a smirk and a thumbs up from Jack, who promptly fucked up and got him another point not too long after. It was adorable, but at least he was trying a little bit, he knew his love wasn’t all for these types of games, but it warmed his heart that he indulged him.  
“You gotta trust me. You don’t have a prayer if you let me get under it like that…” He watched as his love took the last drag off his cigarette and tossed it aside, feigning a look of distaste and asking if he was going to get that later, getting the ‘OK’ from Jack, not that he was really going to pick it up.  
“Game point.” David served again and Jack whacked the birdie high in the air, looking up and watching it as it came down and landed in the damn swamp. “Aw, fuck..”  
“I’m sorry, I’ll get it.”  
“Be my guest..” He said, pointing his racket over toward the patches of poison ivy, Alexis chiming in and telling him what his fate was if he wanted to venture into the swamp. Somehow, Jack thought the placement of the plants was clever. He didn’t think so. He hated the stuff. And then Alexis had to open her big mouth and call him cowardly.  
“Alright, alright, put the knives away. I’ll get the goddamn birdie.” He walked over and somehow managed to fish out the birdie, tossing it onto the grass and shrugging out of his hoodie, pulling his shirt over his head. “Alexis, honey, get the goddamned hose, please? I am not going to be found itching myself to death tonight, I need to be scrubbed down..” He looked over at Jack, whose eyes were raking all up and down his naked torso as he kicked off his shoes and shucked himself out of his pants, left in nothing but his blue boxers.  
His wife got the hose and handed it off to Jack while she had a scrubber in her hand. Fuck, why couldn’t they switch? He found himself leaning against the wood while Jack sprayed him and Alexis tried to scrub his skin off, the cold water not helping her heavy hand as she scrubbed him raw.  
“Easy. Easy!” And he got told to be a man. Really? “It’s like a goddamned brillo pad. You be a man!” He wanted to say something when he felt the stream of water being lowered and then shooting up against his ass, a small smirk on his lips that was wiped away as Alexis kept scrubbing him to death. When the torture was finally over, David shook out his hair and glared over at Alexis, catching the amusement on his love’s face. “Would you take those clothes inside and get them in the washer, please? Christ, I’m fucking raw..” He looked down at his beat red skin and shook his head, hearing his wife laugh at him and tell him to quit whining as she took the clothes into the house. “That fucking bitch, I swear..” He gritted his teeth and heard Jack give a chuckle of his own, stroking his cheek and kissing him softly.  
“Calm down, would you, you’re fine..” He kissed David’s chest before they were making their way back to the house, Jack carrying the badminton equipment and getting it put away while David went inside and upstairs to get into some new clothing. Once he was dressed, Dave grabbed his laptop case and went back downstairs and onto the porch, where his whore wife had removed her top and was laying on her stomach smoking a cigarette. He rolled his eyes and looked over at Jack, who shrugged from where he was sitting on the table. He opened his laptop and began typing away on the keys, working on a few things and looking up whatever he needed to, paying them no mind until he heard Alexis speak up, telling her to give him a minute when she asked for him to lotion her back.  
He looked up and smiled somewhat when Jack stood, knowing that it wasn’t just to get him out of it when his love put out his cigarette and took the lotion to rub his wife down, knowing that Jack would have rather touched the shedevil himself than have to watch him do it. He focused back on the screen and kept working, hearing Alexis ask him to rub her lower. God she was disgusting. He sneered behind his computer and trying to lose himself in his work, sighing and glad when Jack’s hands were finally off of her. It was a relief entirely.  
They managed to drag themselves back inside some time after that, David deciding they really needed to get the plan in motion as he went to the closet and pulled out his golf clubs.  
“What do you think you’re doing?”  
“I’m going to play golf, what’s it look like?”  
“Well, thanks for the warning.”  
“I told you last week. Where the Hell is my glove?”  
“No you didn’t..”  
“Well, actually, I did. Larry Cohen has Lasker teed up for me at the first hole, so I don’t have time to play Alzheimer’s poker with you..”  
“Oh, the famous Lasker deal.”  
“The one and only.”  
“What it been now, sweetheart? Two years.”  
“Well, yeah, someone has to do the dirty work.”  
“Don’t embarrass yourself, David.”  
“I think you’re projecting. Listen, I’ll get the lobsters, why don’t you dig up some steamers and please don’t forget the mushrooms-“ Please how could the Mushroom Princess forget the mushrooms? Honestly. “Where’s whatshisname, by the way, still zoned out in the hammock? Hm, well. Have him run a comb through his hair, Larry might stop by for a Scotch after golf. And put some clothes on, will you?”  
She told him ‘Yes, sir’ in an icy tone, and he made for the door, hesitating and feeling like he was going to be sick but managing to tell her that he loved her. He felt nothing but shame as he got out of the house, leaving and speeding off away from the house to go and play golf like he intended, leaving it up to Jack to get things rolling for them. Maybe if get the task done while he was out, his love was awful good at what he did – David even managed to convince him that the job would be done by the time he got back.  
He was off on his game the entire time golfing, just wanting to know what was going on back home and what Jack and Alexis were up to, if he was going to come home to his love and very dead wife. He completely trusted Jack and knew, without a doubt, that the younger man would only do what was necessary for everything to go down the way they needed it to. Still, he couldn’t help worrying, couldn’t help that his mind was elsewhere. Once they were through with the game, David headed home, picking up two lobsters on the way. He was absolutely thrilled when he finally got to the house, getting out of the car and heading inside.  
Much to his disappointment, when he walked through the door, he was catching his wife and Jack holding hands for whatever reason as he stood in the doorway with the box in his arms that contained the lobster for their dinner, leaning heavily against the doorframe and doing his best to look as horrible as he was supposedly feeling, thinking quickly on his feet to come up with a story for why he only had two lobsters as he announced his arrival, “Hello?”  
“Hi, honey! How’d it go with Lasker? You’ve been gone forever. David, are you okay?”  
“Yeah, it’s just…I guess I had some bad clams..”  
“You had clams? I thought I was supposed to get clams for dinner. And why did you only get two lobsters?” She had come over to him, looking into the box and back toward him curiously.  
“Well, it’s…because, uh, I didn’t think that I’d want any dinner. Because of the clams..”  
“Oh, right. What happened to Larry, he didn’t come back with you?”  
“No. He said to say hi. Lasker, too. I should sit down..” He moved past her since she had already taken the box from him, hunching over and bringing a hand to his forehead, really playing on the ‘illness’ he was trying to portray, hearing Alexis tell Jack to go off and get her a cloth for him.  
“Lex! He doesn’t know where anything is..” He sighed and heard her say that she would go, her heels clicking off to the kitchen to get what he asked of her, sitting up some when she got farther away, looking up at Jack as he turned around and met his eyes.  
“You’ve got a very loyal wife…” And it was made clear to him then that his lover had come close, but that she might have pulled away at the last moment. No matter, if he had come close, there was no doubt in his mind that Jack could do it again.  
“Listen, I don’t think tonight is such a good night for this food showdown..” She said as she came back into the room with the cloth and went over to press it to David’s forehead, “So let me put him to bed and I’ll run you across to Haroldsberg, okay?”  
“She may be right. We should probably take a raincheck…”  
“Okay, but I gota say, I was kind of looking forward to the challenge.”  
He leaned back away from her heavy hand against his forehead, “You know what, so was I…” He moved around her and stood up, walking over the closet space that had been made to hold all their liquors, “In fact, I think with a warm shower and a cold drink, I’ll be right back into the swing of things.”  
“Baby, I really don’t think—“  
He cut her off, “Exactly don’t think…drink..” He tossed back a double of the scotch he had poured himself. He poured himself another afterward, swallowing that down as well. He needed to get a little buzzed, so that he could actually enjoy the night they had ahead of them. With his wife still there, it wasn’t going the way either him nor Jack had planned it going. It was alright, he didn’t blame his love, it was just irritating. That, and he felt like he was coming closer and closer to smacking the shit of her with each passing moment that she was near him.  
After his third drink, David sighed and set down his glass, walking over to grab the box with the lobster to bring it to the kitchen to start on dinner. He got everything he needed set up and on the stove, sighing and running his hands through his hair, asking Alexis to keep an eye on everything while he went for a quick shower. He gave Jack a sultry look as he passed by him, wishing he could invite him upstairs with him as he went and got himself into the shower, only letting himself stay in there for ten minutes before he got out and pulled on a comfortable change of clothes.  
When he came back downstairs, he focused on the food, being meticulous with all his measurements and frequently tasting to make sure everything was perfect before he was setting the table and lighting the candles in the center. It wasn’t long before he was serving the food, all three of them sitting down to enjoy the fine meal he had prepared for them.  
Alexis chewed slowly, making a point to really savor the flavors, like her opinion really mattered, “It’s amazing, David.” To which he half smiled, his elbow leaned on the table with his head cradled in his palm.  
“So, did you two have a good day?”  
“I gave him the grand tour.” Oh, did she now? Hm.  
“How did you like it?” He looked over at Jack with mild interest.  
“It’s nice.”  
The conversation didn’t go any farther, both he and Jack sitting back and letting Alexis finish eating, glad when she decided to clear the table for him since he had cooked even though he ‘hadn’t been feeling well’ to begin with. With the food showdown aside, and the table cleared and the kitchen cleaned, there was really no reason for Jack to stay any longer. There was no plausible reason for Dave to argue for him to stay, so Jack packed his things, getting on his jacket and lifting his bag onto his shoulder.  
Alexis and Jack shook hands, his wife wishing his love good luck to which he thanked her for everything they had done for him the last couple days. David pushed past Alexis to get out the door, telling her that he would see her in twenty, not expecting to be gone much longer than that. She responded by telling him to call the phone company, since the phones were still out.  
Jack reached into his pocket then and pulled out a small wooden heart he had carved, handing it over to Alexis, “Here, this is for you..”  
“How about that..” David muttered dryly, knowing she would hardly appreciate the gift he had spent a good amount of time on.  
“How thoughtful!” She said, turning the heart over in her hands and looking over the craftsmanship of the simple gift while he told he that he had made it while he was there, telling him it was very nice and thanking him again for it.  
David and Jack left then, making their way away from the house, once they were far enough, Jack took his love’s hand and laced their fingers, walking closer to the older man so that he could lean his head on his shoulder. He smiled softly when Dave squeezed around his fingers affectionately, pressing a kiss to his hair as they walked.  
“It was a close call.. I’ll get her next time. I’m sorry, I know you wanted her gone by tonight..” Jack sighed and rubbed his free hand against his face, thinking that this whole this was a complete and utter headache, but it would be worth it – worth it when all this land and the house and the boat and everything was all theirs. A place where he and David could stay and be happy and live together for the rest of their days without a care in the world. David waved him off with an unspoken comment that it wasn’t his fault, that he knew that this wasn’t going to be easy, and that he was confident Jack would be able to do what needed to be done the next time he had the opportunity.  
They reached the boat, and David had a tender hand on Jack’s waist as he climbed up onto the boat. The older man followed after his love, smiling to himself as they made their way across the deck and down into the cabin where David turned the lights on. He laughed lightly when Jack pulled at his jacket from behind him, tugging it down and off his arms and throwing it away, those soft lips playing against the nape of his neck while Jack lifted his shirt up and peeled it off once he raised his arms. The younger man pressed his warm chest to the other’s bare back, already having removed his own jacket and shirt, creating a pile of clothing on the floor by their feet. David turned around and hooked his fingers through Jack’s belt loops, tugging him up against himself and moaned softly as the smaller man grabbed his face and pulled him into a deep kiss.  
Their lips meshed and massaged against one another’s, both eager for each other’s tastes, Jack more so, since he had had to have Alexis’ disgusting mouth on his earlier that day. She was a horrible kisser. Absolutely horrible. Now though, the memories of it were being kissed away by the love of his life. Jack gasped when David ripped out of the kiss and shoved him back on the bed, smirking as Dave took off his boots and tossed them aside, toeing off his own shoes before climbing up to him and pressing slow, hot, open-mouthed kisses from his lower stomach, all along the front of him, delving his tongue into his navel and making him gasp and moan when he paid his nipples and collarbones some attention, his fingers tangling in the other’s hair when lips and tongue teased his throat and he had a set of hips rolling firmly into his own.  
“I’m just glad we’ve had so much time for this…for us…I don’t think I would have survived this long if we hadn’t been able to be close to one another at all..” David ran his fingers through Jack’s hair, moaning and pinching his eyebrows together as he kept himself rocking his hips into the smaller man’s, the friction between them making goosebumps rise all over his body, both already hard, unsurprisingly, as they rolled so slow and sensually against one another.  
He allowed it when Jack pushed his shoulder, pressing him onto his back and swinging a leg over to straddle him, his hands finding his lover’s hips and gripping them tightly while Jack swiveled and rocked himself on top of him, grinding down against his dick and drawing out more pleasured sounds from the depths of his throat and chest. David began undoing the smaller man’s belt and jeans as he watched up, his eyes admiring the heavenly view and taking in each beautiful and graceful movement of the younger man’s body as Jack worked himself on top of him, wondering how he had gotten so lucky as he reached up to tug his love down to him for another heated locking of their lips. In the midst of their kissing, tongue tangling with one another’s passionately, Dave began pushing the denim and cotton off of Jack’s hips, shoving his underwear and jeans down simultaneously and making good use of his feet when he pushed the clothing down more with them when his hands couldn’t reach any farther.  
Jack kicked and maneuvered his legs and feet out of his pants, kicking the clothes onto the floor to join the rest as he whimpered and broke the kiss, pulling David’s head off to the side to suck and kiss at his neck, drawing out intricate patterns with his tongue against the smooth skin as he bucked and moaned when the other’s fingers curled around his length. He made good use of his own hands while rocking into the other’s touch, breathing out shakily as he fumbled with the button and zip of David’s bottoms before he was finally able to pull them down and off, moving away from the other’s hand reluctantly as he shuffled down the bed and tossed the clothes over his shoulder. “Fuck, David..” He whispered, licking his lips as he pushed apart the other’s legs and caressed his hands along his inner thighs and the deep creases of his legs.  
Bowing forward, Jack crawled forward a bit and flicked his tongue against the tip of David’s cock, a string of precum stretching from the slit of the other’s cock to his tongue before he wrapped his lips around the head of his lover’s dick and sucked hard while batting his tongue against the slit, lapping up all that delicious precum and bobbing his head down to swallow his love’s length. Taking David down his throat was the best, he loved his mouth getting filled up by the older man, the delicious sounds it tore from Dave’s beautiful lips and the way those fingers twisted and pulled at his hair when he swallowed and tightened his throat around the cock in his mouth.  
“That’s so good, Jack..Christ..” David breathed and kept his eyes focused down toward his love, watching that dark head of hair bob between his legs as Jack worked his cock with that sinful mouth of his, rocking his hips up and groaning as Jack stilled himself to let him fuck his mouth slow and deeply. His eyes were already blown out with lust, matching the nearly blackened state of Jack’s eyes as his love looked up at him while his dick slid in and out between tight lips. The other’s tongue was pressing and working firmly against the vein along the underside of his cock, his heart hammering as he began pressing his hips up faster. Each delve into that beautiful, talented mouth was sheer ecstasy, loving those wet sounds and the little whimpers and moans that vibrated along his shaft whenever they escaped Jack, who made his dick throb as his stomach dropped with utter arousal when he saw his love reaching behind him and moaning long and loudly around his dick, making it obvious he had just pushed his fingers into himself.  
Jack rocked himself back on his fingers, fucking back onto the two digits he worked as deeply inside of himself as he could, his dick heavy as he pressed up against his stomach and smeared precum across his skin. He moaned pathetically as his throat was fucked raw by his lover, panting through his nose and trying not to blow his load before they had even begun to make love. It was hardly, though, watching David’s face contort with ecstasy and the rolling of his body as he bucked his hips over and over to make the entirety of his dick disappear between his lips that he had clamped down tight around the thickness of his shaft.  
“S-Stop.. fuck, Jack, you’re going to make me fucking cum…” David pressed his head back against the pillows and bit his lips roughly, threating to break the skin as he whimpered to the loss of the other’s mouth on his dick, the cool air washing over him as Jack began pressing hot kisses up along his stomach, chest, and neck – much like he had done just a little bit earlier when they had first found themselves on the bed.  
“How do you want me, David?” Jack asked in a low, husky voice, much different from his higher pitch and softer tone that was his normal speaking voice. It sent shivered all up and down along his spine, making him arch some as Jack sat up some on top of him, moaning as he crooked his fingers after he’d pressed in a third, still rocking back onto the appendages and trembling with pleasure as he and David’s dicks slid against one another’s.  
Dave threaded his fingers through his lover’s hair and gripped tightly, tugging him down and smashing their mouths together, moaning as he devoured Jack’s mouth. He explored every sweet depth his mouth had to offer, drinking in the heavenly nectar of his lips as Jack sucked on his tongue and kissed him back with the same fiery passion.  
“Fucking love you, David..” Jack breathed when the kiss was suddenly broken, gasping as Dave growled and shoved him over and onto his side, his love’s chest fitting up against his back before the older man was hiking his leg up and pressing it up against his side. He felt so deliciously open but empty, his fingers having left him stretched and ready for his love as he reached an arm back and hooked it around Dave’s neck, turning his head for a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss – all teeth and tongues, a raw display of their passion.  
Jack reached down between his legs with his free hand, whimpering and begging David softly to take him as he massaged the tip of the older man’s cock against his hole, gasping and arching his back when the older man pushed forward and breached that tight ring of muscles. “God, yes..!” Jack unwound his arm from around the other’s neck and slapped his hand down against David’s hip, squeezing tightly, digging his nails into the pale flesh as he pulled and got David’s length buried completely inside of him. Both of them were already panting and sweat-sheened, Jack’s whimpers meeting David’s ears as the older man assaulted the other’s neck with hot kisses and bites, hardly careful not to leave marks, but managing to do so.  
“Move, David.. Please, move…” Jack’s eyebrows pinched together, moaning loudly when Dave dropped his hips and snapped them forward, knocking right into his prostate and making his jaw go slack. “Right there…Right fucking there, don’t stop—“ Jack shoved Dave’s hand off his leg and wrapped his arm around the back of his knee, pulling it up higher and opening himself up more for his love, so fucking thankful that they didn’t have to be quiet as he moaned like a two-bit pornstar while David planted his foot against the bed and began fucking into him hard and fast while still paying his neck, ear, and shoulder so much attention he thought he might die.  
It apparently wasn’t hard or fast enough, however, groaning when David stopped his thrusts to get himself up on his knees, straddling the leg that was stretched out straight while lifting the one he was holding up onto his shoulder. Dave licked his lips then, moaning as he hugged around his thigh and began fucking him once more, faster and harder and right into his spot. He had Jack howling and clawing at the bed, which rocked and slapped up against the wall, never having gotten such a workout before as it shifted under their rigorous lovemaking.  
“Shit, that’s so good.. Fuck!” David exclaimed as he slapped a hand roughly against Jack’s ass, his fingerprints showing up angry and red as Jack whimpered and fisted his cock, squeezing and stroking himself to match his love’s thrusts. David groaned in surprise when Jack clamped his ass down around him, tightening that already unbelievably tight, wet hole and making his eyes roll back some as he gripped the younger man’s thigh hard enough to bruise. They both knew they were on the edge, building up and threatening one another with cumming, neither knowing who was going to reach the end first.  
Jack suddenly took his leg down from David’s shoulder, whimpering as he turned himself over onto his stomach while his lover insistently kept thrusting into him, amazed that he never left his body as he laid down flat and reached back for David’s hand. He tugged the older man down on top of him, groaning under the delicious weight of the man he loved, endless sounds falling past his lips at the feeling of Dave’s body moving against his own as he popped his hips out and slammed them back down, their skin slapping together sharply as David stroked his hands along his sides and began rotating his hips into every thrust. Jack’s was a writhing, moaning mess, pushing himself back into David and rocking forward to grind his cock against the bed, needing that friction as he found himself completely surrounded by his lover. He felt like he was drowning as he sought out the older man’s hand and laced their fingers, squeezing David’s hand tightly as he cried out and began to tremble underneath his love, begging for more, incoherent and hardly hearing the words that left from between his own lips as Dave indulged him, obliging in all he requested as he let out his own moans and meaningless words of passion and love while they moved so frantically against one another.  
David was the first to let go, biting down on Jack’s shoulder as he moaned loudly and let himself go, his eyes rolling back behind closed lids as he slammed his hips brutally against his lover’s ass and flooded him with his thick, hot cum. Jack came just seconds after the first rush of Dave’s release inside of him, clawing and threatening to tear the sheets as he came all over himself and the covers, his body jerking as he whimpered and moaned David’s name, their hands clamping down around one another’s as Dave kept thrusting and rolling himself into him, milking himself dry and riding out his orgasm, both of them trembling, sweaty messes as they collapsed onto the bed and clung to one another.  
David pressed kisses along Jack’s shoulders, humming as he basked in the orgasmic high that had his every nerve ending buzzing and his mind all washed out and hazy.  
“I love you..” He breathed against Jack’s skin, nuzzling up behind his love’s ear as Jack turned his head to look back at him, smiling softly and stroking back the smaller man’s hair tenderly as he got his ‘I love you, too’ almost immediately. Jack pulled his hand to his mouth so he could kiss at his knuckles, a soft, happy sigh leaving him before he gently pushed himself up and slid himself out of the smaller man, both of them hissing at the loss of the other as David groaned and smoothed his hands over Jack’s perfect backside. “Come on, love.. Let’s shower quickly before we head back…”  
Jack smiled lazily and got up from the bed, biting his lip at his already-sore muscles and stretching, groaning as his back popped, feeling David’s cum leaking thickly down his thighs. They both made their way to the tiny bathroom in the cabin, Dave tending to the water and getting it the right temperature while Jack dug around and found them some towels. They would need to change the sheets on the bed, but it could wait.  
Stepping under the spray, David tugged Jack to him and cradled his face in his hands, smiling and stroking his thumbs underneath the other’s eyes before he caught his lips in a deep, passionate kiss, breathing out shakily as their lips moved against one another’s leisurely. It was such a slow kiss so full of love, it had them both leaning against the wall with weakened knees. David slowly pulled back after a moment and leaned their foreheads together, kissing the tip of Jack’s nose before he grabbed the shampoo and pour some into his palm, working the suds into the other’s scalp and smirking when Jack moaned and leaning heavily into his touch with a soft thank you.  
They took their time washing each other, taking care to savor this moment and enjoy the other’s company and loving embrace, spending ten of the minutes they spent in the shower just holding onto one another under the spray before Jack broke the silence after he’d kissed his way across Dave’s shoulder, “We’re going to have to step this up a notch, you know… You’re going to have to push her toward me. Really get under her skin and hurt her feelings…Get her to send you away – because I’m positive she’s not going to do it with just my motivations.” David sighed and nodded his agreement, not sure what the exact plan was, but knowing that he had enough on Alexis to really get under her skin and making her want him to leave so that Jack could move in for the, literal, kill.  
“Alright, darling. I’ll do whatever it takes.. I just want this to be over.. I just want us to have the life we’ve always dreamed of..” David kissed Jack tenderly and nuzzled his cheek before turning off the water, reaching out to grab their towel, laughing as he threw one over the younger man’s head and gave his hair a rub down before Jack smacked his hands away. They dried themselves and got back out into the cabin where they stripped and remade the bed, tossing the soiled sheets into a hamper before they redressed each other and shared longing, loving kisses.  
It was time to head back then, Jack leading David off the boat and heading back to the house, “You go on inside, darling, I’ll be in..” He smiled and kissed Jack softly before the younger man headed inside, David veering off and making his way inside the boat house. He raised an eyebrow when he found a lot of things out of place, opening up a large trunk and beginning to put the things away, shifting a few items and finding an empty bottle of Scotch. Huh. They sure had had a good time with one another. Not that he thought anything inappropriate had happened that wasn’t necessary, but it gave him something to go off of – to start on Alexis with when he decided it was good time to tell her off.  
He closed the trunk and headed out of the boat house, walking outside just as Alexis found her way to him, “There you are, you poor thing. What happened?”  
“Boat conked out halfway there, it was a nightmare.”  
“I know, I heard.” Then why the fuck did she ask? Jesus Christ, she really knew how to ruin his good moods.  
“So, I guess James Dean is going to be making himself at home again?”  
“We could always ask Mike and Mary…”  
“What are we going to do? Scream across the bay?”  
“The phones…”  
“Right, the phones.” The phones to which he had had Jack cut the wire to. Ha.  
“Why is this all my fault, David? You think I want him here?” Yes. Yes he did, the fucking whore.  
“Do you?”  
“No!”  
“Good. That makes two of us!” He turned then and walked back toward the house, tired of Alexis and her disgusting, nauseating presence. He pushed his way inside and plopped down on a chair across from Jack as he nursed his cigarette, sighing as his wife came in to join them, unsurprisingly busting out the wine and pouring glasses for them. She took herself to the piano and sat down to play, David looking at his lover and finding himself unable to look away, sighing softly as he brought his knee up and rested his elbow against it, leaning his head against his fist.  
“You know, I look at you.. and it’s funny. You don’t remind me of myself, exactly. But you remind me of a certain time; I remember what I used to think love was then. That it was fireworks…and explosions.. But it’s not. It’s time. To go through the seasons together; through change, through the ups and downs. To be able to look your beloved in the eye and say: ‘We did that together as one. We chose each other above all else.’ That’s love. It’s unexplainable. It’s a secret that can only be known… once you’ve done the time—“ And that was what he and Jack shared. Time was something that they knew all too well. Something that had kept them apart and yet they had stayed together and loved one another endlessly through everything and anything that came their way. They built up something so beautiful, and he could see the way Jack had to bite back his tears at his beautiful and utterly true words, the long blink that kept the wetness from escaping as he kept himself smoking his cigarette, staying silent.  
David gazed into his lover’s eyes for such a long time before he finally spoke again, getting up from his chair, “I think it’s time I headed to bed. Honey, are you joining me?” He brushed his hands down the front of himself, hearing her say she was before he turned and headed upstairs after squeezing Jack’s shoulder. He changed into his pajamas, brushing his teeth while Alexis laid in bed reading a magazine.  
“It was nice – what you said downstairs..”  
He bent and spat into the sink, “I meant it..” He took a drink of water and rinsed his mouth, “What a weekend..”  
“You’re telling me.”  
“Sorry I left you alone today,” He said, though his tone suggested that he didn’t really give a shit, which he didn’t. Hell, he was more disappointed than anything that the bitch was still breathing.  
“Don’t worry.”  
“So everything was okay?”  
“Yeah. You know.”  
“You weren’t bored or anything?”  
“Oh, not especially. I mean, I wasn’t not bored. I’m glad you got to do what you wanted.”  
“Huh. As long as you weren’t bored..” He finished tending to his teeth and climbed into bed, sighing as he settled down, waiting for Alexis to put her magazine away and turn off the light to settle down into bed as well. He couldn’t sleep for awhile, Alexis falling asleep way before he did, David just watching her as he slept – God, there were so many ways he could have taken her life right then, and so easily, too. It was tempting, and was what he fell asleep thinking about when he finally did.  
He woke the next morning to an empty bed, sliding out and standing up, slipping on his sneakers before he made his way downstairs.  
“Morning, sweetheart..” He didn’t see Jack anywhere, wondering over to look out the window to see if he could see him, which he didn’t.  
“Morning..” He went over to her to leaned in for a kiss, raising an eyebrow when she dodged him and held a hand up to stop his approach. “What’s wrong?” Had he been blessed or something? What the hell? She told him to look in the mirror, looking at her curiously before he went over to have a look. “Fuck.” Just wonderful. Fucking wonderful – the one place that had been scrubbed when he’d gone off into the poison ivy and now he had this ugly shit on his face right by his mouth. Jack would be thrilled. Fucking fuck.  
“Do you wanna put some cream on it?”  
“No. How long have you been up?”  
“About an hour.”  
“Are you ready?” He went over and sat down with her at the island, crossing his arms over the top of it.  
“Almost. Are you?” She reached over to check his watch, “We’ve got over an hour..”  
He pulled his wrist back and looked at her accusingly, “Where’s your watch?”  
“I’m not wearing it.”  
“You always wear it.”  
“No, not today.” She sipped from her coffee.  
He let the watch thing go, not really caring all that much, “So, where’s our little friend?”  
“Outside, I think.”  
He got up and went to make his way outside, wanting to see his love, wanting to hug up on him and bitching about the shit on his face that kept him from being able to kiss him. “I better go check on the boat..”  
“It’s done.” He looked over at her with surprise.  
“What do you mean, it’s done?”  
“He did it. This morning.”  
“Oh.”  
“Said it was a loose spark.. Speak of the devil.”  
David heard Jack coming into the house behind him. He looked over his shoulder and fuck if that boy wasn’t shirtless. He was going to die.  
“Morning, David..” Jack said as he got up on the stool and leaned his elbows on it, lacing his fingers together and leaning his chin on them.  
“It’ll be ready in a minute..”  
“Cool.”  
David looked back and forth between them, “What’ll be ready?”  
“My shirt..”  
“His shirt, it was still wet this morning.”  
“Don’t you have another one?” His love wasn’t seriously walking around with just one shirt. He guessed that he shouldn’t have been surprised.  
Jack just shrugged, “Nope,” He responded, making the p really pop when he answered him.  
David went to scratch himself, really irritated by the fact that he had poison ivy and wishing he had just left the damned birdie in the fucking swamp so he wouldn’t have to deal with the rash.  
“Don’t, it’s going to spread.”  
“Where else can it spread?” He said bitterly, even though he knew that it could have been so much worse. Alexis said something about going to check on Jack’s shirt before she left the room, David really not wanting to look over at the man he wasn’t able to kiss and love on while he was sitting there all sexy and shirtless.  
And fuck if he didn’t go ahead and whisper to him, “I like your face..” And when he looked up in surprise, he pointed to his watch, telling him the fact was really cool. He told him that Alexis had given it to him in a pointed tone, his clever little lover – so easily covering up his little comment, and just letting it roll off his shoulder, saying that the watch was beautiful.  
“Oh, and we fixed the phone, by the way.” Fuck. Really? “Alexis and me.”  
“Oh, yeah, when?”  
“This morning. She woke me up and asked me to hold two wires together while she taped them.”  
“Oh, any calls?” Alexis chose to come back then with a smile and Jack’s shirt in her hands. He took it with a quiet thanks and fuck if he didn’t take his time putting the damn thing on while he kept sneaking his eyes over toward David.  
“I hear you’re quite the mechanic.”  
“Oh, it’s nothing, it’s just a cable cut out back. It’s probably a raccoon or something.” Daft woman she was.  
“Good for you. Any calls?”  
“No, but there were two messages in Boston,” She went on and told him what they were, asking her if she had made any calls after she was through.  
“No, why?”  
“No reason, I’m just wondering if it’s calling out or not.”  
“Of course it’s calling out, how do you think I checked the machine? Telepathy?” Holy hell. When was this bitch going to die?  
The phone rang, giving him a reason to get away from her before he hurt her, picking up the phone to answer it, standing off to the side as he spoke to Mike who was on the other end of the phone, hardly hearing the conversation going on behind him. He hung up and headed back over to the counter, sitting himself down, telling Alexis who it was and what Mike had had to say when she asked. Jack snickered beside him.  
“What’s so funny?”  
“Nothing. Couples, I guess..” And there was just something about the way he was looking at him right then, he knew that he had to get the show on the road and start up on pushing Alexis fucking Chandler out of his life.  
“Couples. Some day you’ll look yourself in the mirror and have a snicker into it at yourself.”  
Alexis said his name as she came over with a banana for him, commenting about the storm coming as she went to slice it up into his bowl.  
“I don’t want banana..”  
“You always have banana…”  
“Not today. And the next time you feel the need to generalize you can say ‘you almost always have a banana.” There was a bitterness to his tone which he didn’t bother to hide.  
“Thank you. Maybe I won’t say anything at all.” Oh, please, woman. Please don’t say anything and spare them all the bullshit constantly coming out of your mouth. She asked Jack for a cigarette, who pulled out his papers and tobacco to roll her one.  
David went over and grabbed the milk he already knew was empty, making a bitchface before he was told that there was more in the fridge, which he went to retrieve, drinking from it right out of the carton.  
“Would you like a glass, sweetheart?” He ignored her, and she went to the cabinet to get one for him, holding it out to him, “Would you like a glass, David?”  
“No, I wouldn’t, but thank you.” He mumbled and went back to his milk, raising an eyebrow when she went over to rinse the glass, “Are your hands dirty?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“I was just wondering why you were cleaning a clean glass. I thought maybe it was because your hands were dirty..”  
“I don’t know what kind of poison is flowing through your veins this morning, but whatever it is, keep it to yourself..” And she looked over at Jack, “I’m sorry about this.” Which she really shouldn’t have been – he could see the amusement in his lover’s eyes.  
“I know this isn’t as fun as the boathouse, but then life isn’t all cowboys and Indians, is it?” He leaned closer and raised his voice. “Is. It?”  
“What in God’s name are you trying to accomplish?”  
He turned to Jack and looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes, “It’s not too bright in here for you, is it? Honey, would you close the shades? I know how much he likes the shades closed in the middle of the day…” She just looked at him, “Alright, I’ll do it..” He went over to her and tugged down the shade, letting it go and fling back up, “Oops.”  
“You bastard.”  
“What? I was just trying to set the right mood.”  
“You know, I think you should take a walk and try to cool down awhile.”  
“Should I?”  
“Yes, you should.”  
“Well, well, well, wouldn’t that be convenient? Especially if I just kept walking, and then you and Valentino here could call all your little friends and maybe even dear old mommy – If she’ll take the call – and you’ll let them know that that selfish custard with his endless moodswings and depression is gone once and for all. The gold-digging kike who squanders the family millions and makes everyone so miserable is finally out of the picture. Wouldn’t that be a relief? No more deadbeat days, no more sleepless nights, no more David Weinberg! Wouldn’t that be a dream?”  
“I feel sorry for you right now.”  
“Yeah, you better feel sorry for me. Who wouldn’t feel sorry for me? Seven years, stuck in a coffin, with you.” And there it was, he had done it. The stunned look on her face told him so, like a deer in headlights.  
“Coffin?”  
“Coffin.”  
“Are you sure you want to say that, David?” Was he sure?! By god, he was sure. More sure than he had ever been in his life.  
“I was sure the day I married you. I just didn’t have the courage to admit it…” She went back to cleaning the dishes even more quickly than before, “Have I gone too far? Should I not be honest? There she goes, there’s the Lex Chandler we all know and love!” He turned and began slamming the cabinets, “When in doubt, shut them out! Shut, shut, shut em out! Shut them out! Shut, shut, shut, shut all the doors until she’s dragged us all into her coffin – just like…daddy.”  
And then the words he had been waiting to hear, “Get out.” And then she was screaming like a goddamn banshee, “Get oouuututubfjwebuivoebrjueb! Get ouuuuuuttt! GET OUTTUUUTITUGUOBUbzevruUIIUIVRI!!” And then she grabbed a pile of plates and smashed them on the floor.  
David just stood there watching her, trying not to laugh, looking over when he heard Jack tell him to get out as well, in a bitter tone that sounded forced to him but wouldn’t to his wife.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Get out..” He said and looked over at him, and then he rushed his lover, shoving him off the stool and grabbing it, slamming it down next to him before they were wrestling on the floor. Jack shoved him away roughly and grabbed his bag, tripping over his stool as he struggled out the door and made a run for it, David leaping over the stool as he took off after him, Alexis following after him.  
David ran down the bank and headed toward the boathouse, the door open, shoving it open as he heard Lex screaming his name. He went inside and looked around, grabbing a two by four as he crept into the darkness, looking for Jack. He smacked down a ornament before Jack rushed out and took off running into the woods, David close on his tail, ignoring Alexis.  
The two of them got deep into the woods before Jack stopped and turned to him. “Do it.”  
David hesitated and bit his lip.  
“Fucking do it, David! You have to!” Jack yelled at him, needing him to get it over with before his love was pummeling him to the ground, tearing up his shirt and busting the side of his mouth. David stood back with tears in his eyes, shaking his head, “I’m sorry, my love..” He whispered as Jack laid and curled himself up, getting a nod and meaningful look before Dave walked away and staggered out of the wood, meeting Alexis halfway.  
“He’s all yours now, Lex!”  
“Get off my island, David.”  
“Your island?”  
“My island.”  
“Alas, the wolf sheds her wool.”  
“Alas..”  
And he walked past her, heading back toward the house, having no intentions of leaving. He waited…and waited…and waited.. And then Jack came back, stumbled into the house soaking wet.  
“It’s done.” He whispered, looking David in the eyes. And he couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t fucking believe it. It was finally done. She was finally gone. Dead. Out of their lives forever.  
David threw himself at Jack, shoving him roughly against the wall, lifting him up and wrapping his legs around his waist while rocking against him. They didn’t kiss, but Jack attacked his neck, sucking and licking and biting and moaning as he rutted against David, who was tugged the younger man’s pants down and off his ass before shoving his own pants and underwear down. David gasped as he stroked himself and pressed himself inside of Jack, his love whimpering in surprise as he was penetrated so quickly and deeply.  
“Fuck…Fuck yes.. Harder..” Jack growled and bit the shell of Dave’s ear roughly as he moaned and arched his back as he was slammed into, David’s hips pumping up to meet his own, burying his lengthy dick inside the younger man over and over again while he kept his grip on his beloved like a vice, holding him up as he fucked him.  
“I love you, David.. Fucking hell, I love you..” Jack whimpered and shoved his hand between them, his other arm wrapped tightly around his love’s waist to help him bounce on his dick while he stroked himself, panting and shaking as they clung to one another.  
“I love you, too. I love you so much – Shit..” David buried his face in Jack’s shoulder and bit down, groaning as he moved himself as hard and fast as he could manage, gripping Jack’s ass and tugging him down roughly onto his dick as he practically fucked him through the wall, gasping and groaning when his orgasm took him by surprise, spilling deep into the younger man and arching his back, moaning lowly as Jack came between them. He breathed out and bit his lip, slowly letting Jack down and both fixing their clothes before David wrapped his love up in a tight embrace.  
“We’ll have to be apart again, love. Until after the funeral – until after I’ve gotten everything settled and everything is ours..” He nuzzled Jack’s cheek and leaned their heads together, rocking the younger man gently as he clung to him, rubbing his back. “Then we’ll be free..” He smiled softly as Jack nodded, knowing from the beginning that that was the way things would have to go.  
David gathered some money, several hundred dollars, giving it to his love along with some clothing and sighed as Jack stood in the doorway, all packed up and about to leave, “I’ll see you soon…” He whispered and hugged Jack tightly, getting kisses down the side of face and neck before the younger man left.  
He attended the funeral, feeling like it dragged on forever before he could leave. Lex’s mother even stopped him and thanked him for coming and gave him her suicide note – believing it was David’s fault she had taken her own life. He returned to the island after that, sailing out onto the water, where he stripped himself of everything, essentially stripping himself of his wife and the past seven years of his life that she had been involved in. It felt like the world was being lifted off his shoulders. He stepped up and dove down into the water, swimming back to shore, back to the home that was now his. Back to everything that was now his and Jack’s to share for the rest of forever.  
It was the next day when Jack finally came back, pulling open the door and stepping out as Jack walked up to the porch. “Finally..” He breathed as Jack reached up and drew him into a kiss, wrapping his arms around his lover, bringing one hand to the back of his head and slowly dragging the hood down and off of him, in love with the feeling of those hands on his face and in his hair, melting into the kiss and feeling like everything was bright and right in the world once again, now that he had his beloved.  
“How are you?”  
“I’ve had some bad nights…” And he had.. the nights without Jack in his bed with him had all been bad nights, ones that he would never again have to endure.  
“Well…I’m here now..”  
“That’s…all I wanted..” He breathed and searched those gorgeous blue eyes.  
“You proved it.” He had. They had both proved it, together, through the years, having taken the time and finally pulled through together, coming out on top with everything they needed for their dream life together.  
“I hope so..” He trailed off as those fingers left his hair and trailed down his neck and over his shoulder, squeezing around his bicep and skimming down to take his hand, giving him a sultry look as he turned and lead him inside the house – their house, turning and closing the door behind them.  
David grinned and scooped him up bridal style, smiling so brightly – a smile that he hadn’t worn in ages, “Welcome home, Mr. Weinberg..” He whispered as he carried Jack upstairs to the bedroom, the younger man laughing and hugging around his neck while pressing kisses down the side of his neck. David kicked the door closed behind them and let Jack down to his feet, humming as he unbuttoned his lover’s coat and pushed it off him after unwrapping his scarf from around his neck.  
Jack pushed David’s shirt up along his torso, peeling it off and bringing his mouth to his chest, groaning softly as he arched toward that hot mouth and threaded his fingers through his love’s silken dark hair. Dave gasped when he was pushed back on the bed, smirking and licking his lips as Jack slowly pulled off his shirt, dropping it to the floor and giving him his delicious, half-lidded bedroom eyes as he undid his belt and jeans, pushing them down and off. He teased his fingers along the waistband of his boxers, kicking everything off from around his ankles and on his feet as he bit his lip and slowly took his underwear down. He kicked all the clothing aside, moaning for David as he palmed over his length and looked David up and down.  
Crawling up onto the bed, Jack tugged the rest of David’s clothing off and threw it aside carelessly, sliding himself up between his love’s legs and leaning over to kiss the older man softly, delving his tongue past his lips and moaning at the sweet taste of Scotch and spearmint. “I love you..” Jack whispered against David’s lips and brushed their noses together, sighing happily and biting his lip as he rolled their hips together, wrapping his hand around both of their lengths and stroking slow and firmly, getting his love to buck his hips up.  
“I love you, too…Waited so long for this – wouldn’t give it up for anything in the world..” David licked his lips and groaned as he rocked into Jack’s touch, loving the feeling of his lover’s dick sliding against his own as they kissed once more, deep and passionately, seeing those fireworks behind his eyelids and clutching onto Jack as he rolled them over, pressing himself down against the smaller man. He bit his lip and pressed apart the other’s legs, lifting them up some and moaning when Jack took his hand and brought it to his lips, sucking three fingers into his mouth and swirling his tongue around them, getting the appendages nice and wet. He breathed out shakily and slid his fingers out of his love’s mouth, trailing them down and teasing the tips of his digits against the smaller man’s hole. He pressed and massaged until he felt that little bit of give, kissing along Jack’s chest and scraping his teeth over a nipple which he proceeded to suck on as he pushed two fingers inside of that tight, hot body, moaning as he crooked the digits and massaged the other’s prostate in tight, quick circles.  
Jack keened and arched off the bed, moaning and tossing his head back against the pillows as he latched onto the other’s wrist and began pushing and pulling, fucking himself with David’s fingers and making the older man’s cock throb terribly. It wasn’t but a moment or two longer before he pressed in the third finger and scissored them inside his love, spreading them out and stretching Jack more, making the smaller man whine needily and rock against the digits penetrating him over and over again.  
“Please, David.. Need you..” He whispered, gently pulling David’s wrist until his fingers slid out of him, bending his legs more, drawing them up to his chest and begging the older man to give him what he wanted with his eyes. David couldn’t say no. Couldn’t hold off any longer himself as he fell forward and planted a hand by Jack’s head as he took hold of his cock and guided himself to Jack’s hole, massaging against the rim for a few moments before he pressed in and slid himself all the way inside.  
“Yes, David.. God, I love you..” Jack whispered as he wrapped his arms around Dave’s ribcage and pressed his fingers roughly into the other’s back, digging his nails in as he moaned and felt David begin to thrust into him, rotating his hips and grinding into his prostate, making his face contort with ecstasy.  
“I love you, too. Always so in love with you, Jack..” David leaned down and smashed their lips together, both choking on moans and moving hard and passionate and fiery against one another, rocking the bed and letting themselves forget Alexis Chandler and fall into their new lives with one another as One once again. They came with simultaneous screams and release, trembling and falling into one another, panting and clutching and, for once, not having to leave the other, just able to enjoy their brilliant post-coital highs and bask in the brilliance of their love making, curled up with one another on top of the covers, neither caring to get underneath as they fell asleep together in a tangle of limb and the deepest form of love the world had to offer, ready for whatever came next for them now that they were free to do whatever it is that they wanted for the rest of their lives together.

**Author's Note:**

> I may indulge you in a sequel to expand on David and Jack's life after they got rid of Alexis, but this depends on reviews and how much feedback I get on this work. I will also take suggestions on what should happen with them, if David should bottom, other kinks you'd like included, and whatever else you think would make this even better. Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
